


Lost in the Stars

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, back to the future - Freeform, mario - Freeform, slight references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

It was another peaceful day in Fairy World. All of the fairies were flying around, laughing and having a good time. Some were shopping, some were flying around with friends, and other things. The tour bus was driving around with visitors and it was business as usual for the fairies. Jorgen Von Strangle was walking with his cousin on his Dad's side, Marion. Jorgen had changed from snow white to gray, he still works out, he has tired blue eyes, wearing a black tight short sleeved shirt with a blue wand on it, torn black jeans, brown tall boots, a copper crown, a rusted jetpack for wings, and his rather large wand.

Marion was a bit younger than Jorgen, having a sky blue Mohawk in his dark blue hair, several body piercings, blue eyes, wearing a black loose fitting short sleeved shirt with a silver skull design on it, black pants, black tall boots, a silver crown, a new jetpack for wings, and a medium sized wand. Jorgen walked with Marion as the two Von Strangles were walking down the street. Marion was reading Da Rules.

"Tell me why again we are not just studying at your place?" Marion asked, a bit annoyed.

"And I was trying to explain for the thousandth time, I have magical termites." Jorgen explained, rolling his eyes.

Jorgen had previously announced his retirement and since only a Von Strangle could take the job, Jorgen was tutoring Marion in the ways of the enforcer. (Jorgen's words, not Marion's, mind you.)

Marion rolled his eyes at Jorgen's lame excuse as he muttered, "Oh you just want to see Nacey getting off of work."

Jorgen turned red from embarrassment and denied, "Uh...no... I don't know what you are talking about."

Marion huffed, "She is the reason you have magical termites, man. Cause Tooth Fairy found out that you were still in love with her!"

Jorgen scratched the side of his head, ignoring that comment. He was about to change the subject when they got to a new place. It was a tall building that was taller than City Hall. It was mostly pink in color with the statue of Timmy Turner holding the White Wand from the Darkness incident. On the top of the building, it read, _'Chosen One museum'_. The podium next to the statue explained further, _'Erected in 2008, in honor of our missing Chosen One, Timmy Turner. Forever lost in the stars.'_ Jorgen felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw Nacey coming out of the building, rubbing her neck.

Her hair was starting to gray so she had several streaks of gray hair in her brown hair, she had wrinkles on her face, tired brown eyes, wearing a teal short sleeved blouse, white caprice, and white sneakers. Her yellow skin is barely noticeable like in the past. Jorgen felt his heart pounding in his chest. Marion saw the English woman, smiling at them. Marion looked at Jorgen, seeing how spaced out he was getting, rolled his eyes in disapproval.

"When did you two get here?" Nacey slightly teased, snapping Jorgen out of his trance.

Jorgen blushed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he informed her, "For your information, we just got here."

"Actually, we've been here for hours." Marion sarcastically stated.

Nacey giggled as she replied, walking over to them, "Now Marion, that's not nice."

"Since when I have been nice?" Marion asked, annoyed more than anything else.

Jorgen started to lecture, "Marion..."

Nacey tried not to laugh. Ever since Jorgen announced his retirement, Marion had been getting on his last nerve. It had been 10 years since Timmy's disappearance and less than two weeks, Jorgen was fully going to retire with Marion in charge. Nacey didn't know if she liked that scenario. Marion often was inconsiderate to everyone, even Cosmo and Wanda. And in her opinion, if Jorgen was retiring, she might as well retire too and have Nina take over as presiding magical being.

"So Marion, has your Dad spoken with you recently?" Nacey questioned, trying to be nice.

Marion shrugged and answered, "No, not really. Dad is more like a flake like you were with Timmy Turner." Nacey made a sour face as he added, "I mean, he needed your protection and you and his fairies were nowhere to be found. So, rightfully, I'm glad they are retired. I don't know why they were fairy godparents in the first place."

Nacey looked down at her feet. Jorgen saw this, making a fist. He turned to Marion in a huff.

"You listen here, you little twerp! I hate when you are being so inconsiderate to everyone! Just because you hardly knew Turner doesn't mean that you can be so judgemental." Jorgen lectured.

Marion repled, "Judgemental? I am not judgemental. In fact, I am repeating what everyone has been telling me."

"Like who? Name one person." Jorgen demanded, grabbing Marion's shirt and pulling Marion towards him.

"Jorgen, let him go!" Nacey requested, looking up now. Jorgen looked at her for a brief moment, locking eyes with her. She added, "He isn't worth it..."

The familiarity of those words...the way she said them... Jorgen dropped Marion to the ground, whom hit the ground in a huff. Marion groaned a bit as Jorgen kept his eyes on Nacey. Marion felt like puking in his mouth. He walked off, his copy of Da Rules in hand.

Jorgen asked, "Are you okay, Nance?"

"I swear Jorgen, that boy is gonna drive me to retirement." Nacey answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Jorgen stated, "We need a Von Strangle to take over. You know that. Especially after Cosmo had done quite a bad job with replacing me when I had the triccups."

"Was that Cosmo or was that Timmy?" Nacey questioned, a small smile on her face.

Jorgen laughed a bit and answered, "I think both. But, yeah, the fairy council insisted on having a real Von Strangle and Uncle Gregory insisted on Marion."

Nacey asked, curiously, "Doesn't he get on their nerves though?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't." Jorgen explained, with a hardy laugh.

Nacey couldn't help herself but to laugh with him. Even though 10 years passed on Earth since Timmy's disappearance, the chemistry between them had not changed.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Fanfiction is being weird so I'm gonna upload this on DeviantArt, on Wattpad, and now here for the time being. Probably gonna update this every Saturday or whenever I get the chance. So hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

It was another rainy day in Dimmsdale. Sixteen year olds Timmy Turner and his adoptive sister, Chloe Carmichael sighed out of complete boredom. It had been raining for the past week and quite frankly, Timmy and Chloe were getting sick of the rain. Actually, Timmy was the one that got sick. He had gotten a cold after playing in the rain with Sparky in the beginning of the week. He sniffled, his cold almost gone. Sparky was well first, since fairy dogs took after fairies. They were fast healers. Timmy was currently wearing his blue pajamas and blue fuzzy socks. He had fully grown but was still shorter than a majority of his friends. Chloe was still growing into a beautiful young lady as she was wearing a yellow long sleeved blouse, blue jeans, white socks, and white sneakers. With a poof, Cosmo and Wanda appeared to them.

"Hi sweetie. Hey sport. How are you feeling, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Sniffly. I really can't go outside in this rain if I was feeling well anyhow." Timmy answered, groaning.

"The one downside of spring. The constant rain storms." Chloe added.

"And the constant threat of the mailman!" Sparky commented, looking out of the window.

"Oh yeah! I hear you on that one!" Cosmo agreed, joining Sparky.

Timmy facepalmed. Over the years, he had fairy godparents due to the fact his parents were barely home and they left him often in the hands of Vicky. And Vicky was an absolute terror to everyone, even to her younger sister, Tootie.

When Timmy turned thirteen, Poof had gone off to Fairy Academy to become a fairy godparent. It was also around the time he had gotten Sparky. A year later, Timmy's parents had started to act really nice to him. Timmy loved the attention but wondered why he still had his fairies if everything was perfect.

It wasn't til two months later he learned the reason. His parents adopted Chloe. Timmy felt heartbroken since he was enjoying his parent's love and attention. Having another teenager come into his home to steal his parents away wasn't exactly his idea.

So Chloe and Timmy didn't exactly get along that first year. Timmy's parents, Terrance and Tamara, often spoiled Chloe and left Timmy in the hands of Vicky. The treatment didn't last too long as soon as Chloe became an official Turner.

She was quickly treated like Timmy, left with Vicky and having Crocker starting to hound her for Timmy's secret. She didn't know about the fairies yet so when Crocker kidnapped her, Timmy had to go save her. That's when Chloe first met Cosmo and Wanda.

Jorgen agreed to let Timmy and Chloe share Cosmo and Wanda until their 18th birthday. Since Timmy was older than Chloe by five months, Jorgen told them he would take Cosmo and Wanda on Chloe's birthday. Chloe's birthday was August 8th.

The two of them have been living on their own since Terrance and Tamara have been on the road for their jobs. (Actually, they have been on a cross country drive for a year now. So whenever Chloe's case worker comes around, Timmy wishes their parents to return so Chloe can continue to stay.) Even though their parents were cruel to them, Timmy finally had someone to talk to about his secret.

One time, Chloe had met Doctor _'Doc'_ Emmett Lathrop Brown, Timmy's great uncle on his Dad's side. Doc was ecstatic to meet her, as he devoted his life to time traveling in his time train and his new De Lorean. Chloe loved Doc to pieces and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even their fairies.

Anyways, the two of them were now trying to decide on what they should do for the day. Timmy blew his nose, groaning.

"You need more chicken noodle soup sport?" Wanda asked him.

Timmy nearly gagged in his mouth. He had been having soup for days and Wanda cooking it... Before Timmy could politely decline, Chloe spoke first.

"I think he should be fine, Wanda." Chloe stated, seeing how green Timmy was getting.

"Aw alright..." Wanda pouted.

"Thank you..." Timmy whispered when Wanda floated off.

"Anytime." Chloe whispered back, with a smile.

Timmy smiled too. Sometimes he was grateful he had his sister. Suddenly, a porthole opened next to them and out came Nacey.

She greeted, closing the porthole, "Hey guys."

"Nacey!" Everyone gushed, hugging her.

Nacey laughed, returning the hugs as she teased, "You guys didn't miss me at all."

Everyone chuckled as they all pulled away from the hug.

"What brings you to Rainsdale?" Chloe asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well I thought I see how you two were fairing." Nacey answered modestly.

Timmy told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Considering our parents never come home and we are basically here without parental supervision, yeah, we are fine."

"I still want to know why we cover for them whenever your case worker comes by." Wanda responded.

"Beats having no home at all." Chloe reminded her sharply.

"Fair point I guess." Wanda replied, with a sigh.

"I still think your parents are stinkers. No offense." Sparky added.

"None taken." Timmy and Chloe said in unison.

"What's offense?" Cosmo asked dumbly.

Nacey groaned and before anyone could scold the green haired fairy, they heard a loud atomic POOF. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone.

...

Meanwhile, in another part of Dimmsdale, a young teenager applied a purple lipstick to her lips. She looked herself in the mirror and groaned in frustration. She wiped off the lipstick, looking away from the mirror. When she looked again, she saw her Dad standing behind her. It was Mr. Tang. Trixie turned to him.

Trixie was a beautiful teen. Her hair was now shoulder length as she wore a teal headband in her hair. She was wearing a purple long sleeved blouse, white caprice, and her feet were bare.

She stated to her father, "Dad, I didn't hear you come in."

Her Dad replied, "I just came in, Trixie." He saw her long face and asked, "Oh my dear, are you still having those nightmares?"

Trixie defended, "They feel so real! Like it actually happened."

Her Dad shook his head and told his daughter, "If a large swirling vortex of death was coming to Dimmsdale, the government would deal with it. Not Timmy Turner."

Trixie huffed, "You still don't believe me! You are just as bad as Mom!"

Her Dad (Todd) started to say, "Trixie..."

"I know what I saw! I know my nightmare is true! I know Timmy Turner is the Chosen One!" She declared firmly.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys there is the second chapter of this story. Trixie remembers the Darkness battle! Not surprised. This will be good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Jorgen and Nacey walked down the sidewalk of Fairy World. They were talking and laughing, just enjoying each other's company. Jorgen forgot all about Marion and more focused on his best friend. He turned to her, seeing that she was so far away.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
Nacey looked at him for a brief moment before looking away again. Jorgen frowned, obviously used to having Nacey opening up to him. He was about to ask again when she spoke.  
  
"Do you blame me?" She asked him, sounding like she was about to cry.  
  
Jorgen instantly knew this was about Timmy. Everytime Marion was around her, she would constantly ask Jorgen if there was something - anything - she could have done to stopped his disappearance.  
  
Jorgen sighed as he softly answered, "You ask me that everytime Marion gets to you. There was nothing anyone could've done."  
  
Nacey protested, "But we had our assignment. To protect Timmy and Chloe."  
  
Jorgen pointed out, "And you were, Nance. I mean, for Grambi's sake here, you can't do everything. You shouldn't have to."  
  
Nacey slightly teased, "Swearing to the king of the Overthere? How very Mushroom Kingdom of you."  
  
Jorgen ignored that as he responded, "Hey, to be completely fair, you helped me with what happened to Winston. I owe you."  
  
Nacey looked solemn as she muttered, "You don't owe me anything."  
  
Jorgen instantly forgot where he was or what they were doing the minute he bringed Nacey close to him. Their lips were inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes. Nacey could have sworn she heard her heart pounding in her chest. How could one fairy commander throw off so much? Before she knew what was happening, Jorgen kissed her. A kiss she gladly returned.  
  
...  
  
Meanwhile, at the Fairy Academy, Marion poofed into the halls of the magical school. He looked in a few classrooms before finally entering the library. Many fairy students and teachers were there but two of them caught his eye.  
  
One was Poof and the other was a girl. Poof had hair fully grown out, completely purple. He has two bangs that are completely straight and the middle bang curls down, purple eyes, wearing a dark purple dress jacket, a light purple undershirt, his Dad's black tie, dark purple dress pants, dark purple dress shoes, Timmy's old pink hat as his crown, silvery wings, and his Mom's old wand. The girl was named Rose. Her hair is a beautiful curly red color, rose eyes, rose crystal earrings, wearing a rose short sleeved blouse with a white collar, blue jeans, a golden shiny crown, silver wings, and a gold wand.   
  
Ten years ago, her family completely abandoned her at this place, the Fairy Academy. There was no note, no nothing, just her in a rose blanket. She was rather shy to everyone in the beginning but eventually warmed up to Poof and his family. Marion floated over to them, gaining Rose's attention.  
  
She asked, "Marion? What are you doing here?"  
  
Marion rolled his eyes as he answered, "I ditched Jorgen. He was eyeing Nacey again. I swear if he knew how to keep his eyes to himself, he would avoid one Nacey Cortex since he clearly still has feelings for her."  
  
Poof rolled his eyes in annoyance and sarcastically asked, "There anything else you wanna say about it?"  
  
Marion didn't pick up on Poof's sarcasm as he explained, "I would but not in a library with two kids. Even if you two are the same age according to Earth law."  
  
Rose sighed and started to reply, "Marion. You are soon-to-be the fairy commander. That is a huge responsibility..."  
  
"Not one I wanted to take thanks to my Dad..." Marion interrupted.  
  
Rose ignored his interruption and pointed out, "Look, the point being is we all graduate in two weeks. Poof is finally gonna be an official fairy godparent."  
  
Poof slightly blushed and added, "Well so are you, Rose."  
  
Rose smiled at him as she replied, "You can't be so inconsiderate all of the time. You will have no friends two years of Earth time into your new job. Possibly less time if you do tick off Nacey enough to make her retire early."  
  
Marion defended, "I am not inconsiderate. I just rather prefer someone my age to be the presiding magical being. Not someone that could be my Mom."  
  
Poof teased a bit, "Actually, if Jorgen did finally kiss Nacey, she would be your cousin-in-law."  
  
Marion's eyes flew wide in horror as he groaned, "Oh, how awful... I have to make sure that does not happen!"  
  
With that, Marion left the two of them be as Poof laughed quietly. He turned to Rose, seeing she wasn't laughing. In fact, she glared at Poof a bit.  
  
He asked, "What? He had it coming Rose. You can't deny it."  
  
Rose's face softened as she answered, "I know that. But he won't stop being inconsiderate unless we give him an intervention."  
  
Poof told her, "Look, I'm all for trying to help others, don't get me wrong. But we can say things to him til we are blue in the face and it would never register."  
  
Rose replied, "Meh, fair point. I guess change sometimes does have to come from the heart."  
  
That reminded Poof as he brought out a red colored heart shaped box. Rose looked at it curiously then at Poof.  
  
Poof started to say, "Speaking of hearts..."  
  
That's when he opened the box and inside was a piece of paper.  
  
Rose asked, confused, "You want to give me a piece of paper?"  
  
Poof also looked confused, seeing the note. He took it and read it.  
  
He complained, "Aw Dad! Of course he took the chocolates for Mom... And here I thought he took them for the chocolate world..."  
  
Rose started to say, "Uh...Poof?"  
  
Poof got his attention back on her as he sighed, "I'm sorry Rose. I was trying to ask you to the Homecoming Dance with me and..."  
  
Rose's eyes lit up as she kissed Poof happily. Poof returned the kiss, swearing if he wasn't floating, he would be floating right now. Rose broke the kiss as Poof nearly fainted.  
  
"Oops..." Rose said, sheepishly. "He is a lot like Cosmo...but so much better..."  
  
...  
  
 _Wishmaker1028: Thought that would be cute to let Poof have a girlfriend. A love interest of his own. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

With another atomic POOF; Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, and Nacey arrived in Fairy World. Jorgen was waiting for them, looking pale.

"What's with you?" Nacey asked, sounding concerned.

"What's with me?! How do you not know?! Anti-Cosmo has been spotted!" Jorgen told them, freaking out a bit.

Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, Nacey, and Timmy all gasped. Chloe was the only one that didn't react.

She asked, blinking in confusion, "Wait, as in Cosmo's anti-fairy counterpart? Why is that a problem?"

Cosmo grabbed her shirt as he pulled her towards him and answered, "Are you kidding me? He solved the riddle of the missing pink jelly!"

Wanda added, having Cosmo put Chloe down, "And he is the commander of the anti-fairies."

Chloe questioned, "But that's Jorgen's job here, right? Wouldn't it be Anti-Jorgen's job there?"

Nacey corrected, "Actually, since Anti-Jorgen is a bit of a wuss, it makes more sense to have Anti-Cosmo in charge."

"Let's be thankful you don't have an evil counterpart, Nance." Jorgen slightly teased.

"Must agree on that one." Nacey agreed.

Chloe turned to Timmy, whom seemed so far away and asked, "Are you okay, bro?"

Timmy turned to Chloe before answering, "I can't shake this uneasy feeling. The last time I saw Anti-Cosmo was when we first dealt with Foop, when I was 12. Three months after the Darkness battle. I was expecting for him to come after me when I turned 13. Anti-fairies believe that to be a lucky number and since he wanted me as his anti-fairy godchild, I was on edge that whole year. Even after I got Sparky."

Sparky attested, "I can agree to that. He hid under the bed everytime he heard the floor creaking."

Cosmo and Wanda both nodded in agreement to Sparky's statement.

Chloe asked, "So if he did get you on your 13th birthday, what would that accomplish? Your just an average kid that no one understands."

Timmy honestly answered, "I don't know... I don't know why he wants me now...two years before we are supposed to lose Cosmo and Wanda."

Nacey shrugged as she stated, "Guess we have to find out."

"Help me double security?" Jorgen asked the English beauty.

Before she could answer, Timmy got in between them.

"Hold on, that might not be in our best interest..." Timmy stated.

"How's that sport?" Wanda asked, concerned.

Timmy explained, "I think if we double security, it would signal to Anti-Cosmo that we are onto him. I think it is best to let things go as natural as possible."

"In hopes that he will slip up?" Chloe guessed.

"Well, I don't think he'll slip up but it will give us a chance to figure out his plan." Timmy replied.

"I'm game with that." Sparky agreed.

Everyone agreed, minus Cosmo. They all looked at the green haired fairy, whom had a 5SD in his hand, playing an addictive game. He saw that everyone was staring at him.

He looked at them and stated, "What? I got to tame 'em all!"

...

Timmy took Chloe to a restaurant in Fairy World, where he explained all of the times he took down Anti-Cosmo. Cosmo and Wanda decided to go visit Poof. Sparky was chewing on his favorite chew toy, sitting on the floor. Chloe was looking at the picture that Timmy had pulled up on his cell.

She asked, "I just don't understand it...how could he go under the radar for so long?"

Timmy answered, "We do live in a multi-verse, sis. He could've gone to a dimension far away after Anti-Wanda was locked away inAbacatraz."

She questioned, "Like Gravity Falls?"

Timmy nodded in acknowledgement and explained further, "That one and more."

He paused for a minute before he made a long face. This caught Chloe's attention real quick. Sparky kept tugging on his chew toy, making the thing ring. Chloe knew that face Timmy was making. She knew it was a secret but she had to make sure that she was on the same page as Timmy.

Chloe decided to a chance and asked, "Are you worried about Doc?"

...

_"I have one thing to tell you kid: whatever you do, make sure that you meet Doc."_

Those words rang in Timmy's ears ever since his older self from a Vicky ruled timeline disappeared. He didn't know what those words meant until after...that day. Timmy had told Cosmo and Wanda to take the week off. Cosmo and Wanda were both surprised by this but they left, worried about Timmy.

Timmy still couldn't believe Jorgen would do that to him... Would everyone be better off without him? Those thoughts were running through his head as Vicky was torturing him one afternoon. Timmy didn't care anymore. He lost all will to live. He was ready to throw it all away when...

"LET THAT BOY GO, NOW!"

Timmy's eyes opened as he saw an older gentleman standing in the doorway of the house. Timmy saw his long gray hair, his brown eyes, wearing a blue undershirt, a brown sweater vest, a white lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was about the same age as Pappy. Timmy wasn't hopeful that the old man could help him, he was just willing to throw it away. But he wasn't going to let the old man get hurt because of him.

"No, save yourself!" Timmy begged.

The man didn't move as his eyes narrow at Vicky and stated, "No! You need my help. Especially getting rid of this witch."

"Witch? Excuse me? My name is Vicky!" She hissed.

The old man replied, "And my name is Doctor Emmett Brown. But my friends call me Doc."

That's when time around Timmy stopped. Was this the Doc that his future self was referring to? But he was Pappy's age... How could his future self known about him? Before he could finish his thoughts, Doc had sent Vicky packing as he ran over to Timmy, freeing him from his straightjacket.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Timmy whispered, depressed.

"Everyone has a chance to live, sport." Doc stated, as he knelt down to Timmy's eye level and placing his hand on Timmy's shoulder. He added, "No matter what anyone says about you."

"Even if someone tells you that the world would be better without Timmy Turner?" Timmy asked, a bit sadly.

Doc's eyes instantly lit up, capturing Timmy's attention. Timmy raised an eyebrow as Doc placed both his hands on his lap.

He questioned, smiling, "You are Terrance's son, aren't you?"

Timmy's eyes widen in complete shock as he answered, asking his own question, "How'd you know my Dad?"

"Because he is my nephew." Doc answered, firmly. He added, "And that means that you are my great nephew, Timmy."

Timmy didn't know whether to faint or drop his jaw in awe. Apparently he decided to faint as Doc saw the tiny child going to the ground in a huff. Doc caught him, a bit perplexed. That...was not what he expected.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, this was a rather interesting chapter. Not only is Anti-Cosmo back but we learn how Timmy met Doc. Oh, and cookies go to the first person that identifies the Pokémon reference in this chapter. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Poof had never been more excited. He and Rose were going to Homecoming together. Rose stayed at the library a bit longer as Poof headed home. He sighed sadly, looking up at Timmy's old hat.

He whispered, "I wish I knew where you were, brother..."

"We all wish we knew where he was." A familiar voice stated.

Poof looked up, knowing who that was immediately. It was an older fairy. Her hair was starting to have gray streaks in it, she had wrinkles on her face, tired pink eyes, wearing a pink long sleeved blouse, black jeans, black sneakers, copper earrings, a rusty crown, wings are starting to break, and her wand looking more of a gray color. Poof flew over to the fairy and hugged her tight, the tears in his eyes.

"Mom..." Poof cried, starting to sob on her chest.

Wanda held her son close as she rubbed his back, in between his wings. It didn't stop the tears but it was enough to calm Poof down quickly.

"We all miss Timmy." Wanda stated softly. "But we have to do what's right by him. He did what he did to give us peace." She added.

"But Foop and Anti-Rose are still out there. We still need him!" Poof protested.

"Oh honey, you know as well as I do that they are hardly evil anymore." Wanda retorted.

"I know..." Poof sniffled. "I just want him to come back..."

Wanda was holding back her tears as her son sobbed. But she eventually lost it and sobbed right along with him. The two sobbed for about an hour, eventually passing out together.

...

When Rose returned home, she was about to enter Poof's room to say good night. But then she saw Cosmo covering Wanda and Poof in a fuzzy pink blanket.

Cosmo's hair was completely gray and is messy, his face was really wrinkly, tired green eyes, green glasses, wearing a dark green long sleeved hoodie, black jeans, his brown loafers, a rusty broken crown, wings really broken, and his wand looking more of a gray color. He saw her, putting a finger to his lips. Rose nodded quietly as the two of them went outside.

Sparky was in the yard, looking up at the stars. He whined a little as he saw Cosmo and Rose joining him. Sparky had a few balding spots in his fur but he pretty much was the same.

He greeted sadly, "Evening Rose."

Rose petted him gently as she stated, "Aw don't whine Sparky..."

Cosmo pushed up his glasses as he added, "Yeah, things can only get butter!"

Rose ignored that as she looked up at the stars. The night air was cool, as it was the autumn. Rose sighed blissfully. She enjoyed the peace. Even though she was the only one that never met Timmy, she was grateful for the peace everyday. She looked over at Sparky, whose face was so long. Rose frowned, gaining Cosmo's attention.

"What's the matter, Rose? I thought you would love the starts." Cosmo stated.

"You mean the stars." Rose corrected.

"That too." Cosmo replied.

Rose sighed as she explained, "I do love looking at the stars. I enjoy the peace but I feel like I'm missing something."

Cosmo asked, "Missing something? You mean that you are playing a Find-It?"

Rose answered, "Uh...no. It means that I have so many questions. Like, why am I here? Why did my parents give me up...? Did they not love me...?"

By this time, Rose was tearing up badly. Cosmo gently lifted up her chin, kissing her forehead.

In a rare moment of clarity; Cosmo told her, "The past is something you have to live with. You can't change it. You can change the future. That's why you have today. That's why it is called the present. It is a gift." Rose's eyes were wide right now as she absorbed the rare moment of Cosmo's intelligence. He added, "As for your parents, I don't know why they left you at the Fairy Academy. There was no note when Marion found you but he found you the day we found Timmy's famous pink hat. We happen to love you, Rose. And we love that you came to live with us. You might not be our daughter - yet - but whenever the time does come...we will greet you with open arms as we always have."

Rose completely lost it at that point, crying onto Cosmo's chest. Cosmo held her close, glad that he had that moment of clarity for her in that moment. It was clear that the girl needed a family. It was also clear to Cosmo about this as well, she was a lot like Timmy. Cosmo wasn't trying to cry at the irony...the sweet yet cruel irony.

Rose curled up in Cosmo's chest and Cosmo held her tightly. He knew that Rose wasn't his daughter yet but he felt so whole right now in this moment. As if he was holding... But no, that wasn't case. He was holding Rose and right now, Rose needed him. Cosmo held onto her tight as Sparky watched them from a bit of a distance.

Sparky half smiled at the sight. He was glad that they had taken Rose in. She needed a family. She needed love. Sparky stretched a bit as he shook off a bit of the grass. He walked over to Cosmo and Rose, balling himself up at their feet. Cosmo smiled at him, calming the sweet red haired fairy down. As they stayed outside, a comet passed through by them.

Sparky whispered, "Such a beautiful sight... He would've loved it."

Cosmo looked up as he stated, "Yes, yes he would've."

Rose sniffled, now looking up at the stars. She didn't know why but she felt calmer than she had in days. As if she belonged...finally. And for that, she would be forever grateful to the Cosmas for letting her to stay with them. Rose didn't say it aloud but she was tempted to call Cosmo her father. And for some reason, she knew it felt right to her.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Thought it was nice to have a Wanda and Poof moment along with a Cosmo, Sparky, and Rose moment. Even though it was a slower chapter, I thought it was pretty good. Enjoy everyone! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

Todd left his daughter's bedroom, sighing sadly. He felt completely helpless. Trixie had been having these nightmares since she was 12 and she always claimed that they happened. Todd considered her going to a therapist but the last therapist that worked in Dimmsdale was fired due to flipping out about fairy godparents.

Oddly enough, she was on Denzel Crocker's case. Todd shook his head. No, there could be no connection. Could there? Just as Todd was about to call his wife, he heard a familiar male voice.

"Greetings Mr. Tang."

Todd looked up as he saw Remy Buxaplenty coming into the house. Remy was now rich and handsome beyond any girl's dream. His hair had grown out a bit as he was the same height as Trixie.

He was currently wearing a fine sky blue short sleeved undershirt, gray dress coat, black dress jeans, and black sneakers made out of leather.

Todd was surprised to see Remy standing there and asked, "Remy, what are you doing here? Didn't Trixie dump you six months ago?"

Remy snobbisly lifted his nose into the air as he answered, "Yes, she did. But her mother called me saying that she was having dillusions again. Something about a sea urchin."

Todd started to say, "Sea urchin...?" That's when it dawned on Todd. She meant... He told Remy, "I'll be right back..."

Remy, upon seeing Todd walking away, went towards the door of Trixie's bedroom. He knocked three times as Trixie opened the door a bit. That's when she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"Remy?" She asked.

"Let me in, we need to talk now." He demanded.

"Give me one good reason I should trust you?" Trixie hissed.

Remy sighed sadly as he answered, "The Chosen One once sacrificed himself to the mighty Darkness and came out unscathed. Next time, he might not be so lucky."

Upon hearing this, Trixie allowed Remy in.

...

Back with Timmy and Chloe, Sparky was still playing with his chew toy. Timmy was slow in answering Chloe's question, as if he was pondering something. Chloe felt a little concerned but Timmy finally answered.

"I am worried too." He finally stated. "But we just saw him last week. He won't come back until next month, like always."

"That's true..." Chloe replied, nodding in agreement.

"And besides, if he does get himself into it, he can always get himself out of it." Timmy further added.

What Timmy had said was no further from the truth. Doctor Emmett Brown always got himself into trouble. He usually got himself (or his best friend Marty McFly, whom often got into trouble as well) out of it though.

"Usually yes." Chloe agreed. "I'll try not to worry."

Timmy smiled softly at that.

...

Back in Dimmsdale, Trixie closed her bedroom door. She looked at Remy, in total shock. Not only did he believe her, he was also implying Timmy was going to be in danger again. The only reason they were dating was to please their parents.

The two agreed on that the night of their first date. After a much needed relief from both parties, they continued the lie. Mostly so they would stay out of their parent's control.

Some nights they would stay together and do stuff. Some nights they would do other things with their friends. Their friends agreed not to tell, on the condition they weren't dragged down with Trixie and Remy whenever the truth came out.

Both Trixie and Remy agreed. Thus the lie between two of them was between them and their friends. The only reason they _'broke up'_ was because Remy wanted to pursue a relationship with Veronica. Now their parents were on top of them constantly yet again. But it might not matter soon.

Trixie demanded, "Start talking Buxaplenty. Why you of all people believing me? You hated Timmy when we were younger. And he envied you when we were _'dating'_."

Remy explained, "It is true. I did use to hate Turner. I envied the fact that his parents were constantly there for him unlike mine. But since they adopted Chloe, they have reached a new low with being cruel. Adopting her so they could have more money to spend on themselves and then they cover the whole thing up."

"Wow, you actually care." Trixie replied, a bit surprised.

Remy nodded as he added, "I was jealous of Turner, I will admit to that. But that jealousy has turned into respect for him."

"So you have been having nightmares about the Darkness too?" Trixie asked him, curiously.

Remy shook his head as started to explain, "Alas, the nightmares about the Darkness seem only be happening to you. But I been having nightmares about adventures I share with my...my..." He sighed as he changed the subject, "Regardless, I have been having nightmares too. They have been telling me of things I did wrong to Turner. And in that one moment...that one final moment... He chose your lives over his. He was willing to sacrifice himself for those that did him wrong. To me, that will be worth more than money."

Trixie was absolutely stunned. Remy was saying everything on her mind about that moment - as if he was there. But she didn't remember seeing him there. She remembered Chester but not Remy.

"How do you know all of that when I never told you my nightmare?" Trixie asked, perplexed.

"I...I don't know. There is a lot I don't know. But I do know this - I cannot shake this feeling Turner is about to get into trouble." Remy admitted.

"When isn't he in trouble?" Trixie half teased.

"Whenever he makes a wish." Remy stated firmly.

Trixie's eyes widened in horror. Remy gasped, wondering how he came to that conclusion. He did remember Timmy being a bit careless with wishing. Especially when it was a wish from Cosmo and Wanda... That's when Remy remembered something else, turning pale.

"Remy? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"He probably thought he never see me again, bonita!" A Latin accent stated.

With a POOF, Juandissimo Magnifico appeared. And he wasn't alone. With him was Iris Studwell, Dr. Rip Studwell's younger sister.

Upon seeing his old fairy godfather, Remy instantly fainted with his memories returned. And he wasn't the only one... Trixie gasped, nearly fainting.

No wonder why Timantha Estelle Brown looked so familiar. She was really Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. That's when she fainted.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we go! Wrapping up chapter 6! That took me awhile. Sorry for the delay! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Meanwhile, in the abandoned castle of Anti-Cosmo, Foop was mad. Foop had grown quite considerably, his hair was fully grown and it was a complete mess - like it was shaped like a F, his fangs were fully grown out, he wore a black torn undershirt, a dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue torn jeans, black sneakers, a black crown, bat wings, and his wand that he took from his mother.

Foop had inherited Anti-Cosmo's intelligence and love for blood lust. Ever since his defeat 10 years ago, Foop decided to play nice. He was getting tired of it, however. He wanted to take his place as the new commander of the anti-fairies. He knew it was almost time. Taking out a black magic spell book; Foop took a monocle to his right eye, taking a seat on his father's chair, and started to read.

"Let's see here..." He mumbled. He flipped over a few pages, discovering that one was bookmarked. Foop flipped to the page as the page described the ancient fairy dust. Foop perked up as he read the page aloud, " _'The ancient fairy dust. Feared by all since it has the power to completely destroy anything in its path.'_ "

"I think that was the thing that disappeared with Timmy Turner." A female voice stated.

Foop looked up from the spell book and saw Anti-Rose there. She had her dark red hair pulled back into a beautiful bun, dark rose eyes, dark rose crystal necklace, wearing a dark rose long sleeved sweater, dark blue flared jeans, black sneakers, a black crown, bat wings, and a black wand.

"Hmm, I think you are right, if the stories are correct." Foop stated, placing the book down.

Anti-Rose floated over to him and sat on his lap. Foop blushed heavily. He had been having feelings for her lately. And unlike his good counterpart, Foop wasn't shy. In fact, Foop kissed Anti-Rose's neck rather gently. Anti-Rose moaned a bit before shifting her neck away from Foop. Foop pouted a bit as she took the magic book. She turned to a different page, gaining Foop's attention. It was a page of how to summon...the Darkness.

"I can't help but wonder if your Dad was the one that brought forth the Darkness in the first place." Anti-Rose told him.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I do take after him." Foop stated, with a shrug.

Anti-Rose stiffened a laugh as she pointed out, "Oh please. Once your father fell ten years ago, you fled away and allowed both your parents to be thrown in Abacatraz. You were a chicken!"

Foop growled, "Oh that is not true."

Anti-Rose huffed, "It is completely true. You are a coward. The only reason we are in this dark place is because you don't have the guts to be the true anti-fairy that you are!"

Foop defended, "I do have the guts. I have more guts than my so-called father!"

Anti-Rose floated away from Foop, the magic book in hand. She still had it on the page about how to summon the Darkness.

She threatened, "Then you won't stop me from summoning the Darkness!" Anti-Rose started to chant, the book and her eyes glowing a dark blue color. Foop floated up to her, closing the spell book rather quickly. He took it away from her, earning a cold glare of his girlfriend. She menacingly stated, "Spineless. You are just as weak and pathetic as your father."

Foop was in shock. Not only was Anti-Rose not hesitant in summoning the Darkness but he had acted just like Poof. As Anti-Rose flew off in disgust, Foop sighed. She was right. He was a coward. But he wasn't his father and he sure wasn't Poof. He was Foop and he wasn't going to be a coward. He was going to rule...with Anti-Rose by his side.

"Oh come now, you really think you can be as bad as me? Haven't you figured it out by now? Only one anti-fairy has ever surpassed me." A familiar British male voice stated.

Foop instantly paled. No way, it couldn't be... As he turned to see who it was, his mouth went agape. The anti-fairy had messy dark blue-grayish hair, tired green eyes, a monocle over his left eye, a scar over his right eye, a dark blue bowl hat as his crown, long broken fangs, wearing a dark green dress shirt with a dark blue amulet as a tie, black dress pants, black sneakers, broken bat wings, and a dull black wand. Foop was completely in shock.

"F - f - father?!" He finally managed to blurt out. "B - b - but how?!"

"Oh you of all people should know I wouldn't be stuck at Abacatraz forever." Anti-Cosmo stated. "And how I am back to reclaim my throne away from you, you spineless anti-fairy."

"This can't be real..." Foop replied, in pure shock. "You are here... Th - this has to be a trick."

Anti-Cosmo flicked his wand and out came a dark green ball of anti-fairy magic. Foop gasped in horror, deflecting it just barely with a dark purple shield of anti-fairy magic. It was real...very real. Anti-Cosmo was back.

Anti-Cosmo proclaimed, "I am back. I am real. And I proclaim Anti-Fairy World is mine once again!"

Foop looked at his father in absolute shock. There was just no way he escaped Abacatraz and become this much stronger? It didn't make any sense to him. Foop didn't care at that moment as he got in between the throne and his father.

"It should be my time to rule." Foop stated. "Not yours."

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that you couldn't beat me in a fight. I would whip your butt in ten minutes flat with one hand tied behind my back." Anti-Cosmo threatened.

"Then why didn't you use that power against me when I was first born?" Foop questioned.

Anti-Cosmo laughed, "Because, my dear son, in the brief time _he_ was leader...I didn't have to watch my back. And then you came along. You were your mother's prized possession. I had _him_ and she had you. You are a mother's boy and for that, you will always be weak."

"Take. That. Back!" Foop demanded, flickering a big ball of anti-fairy dark purple magic at his father.

Not only did Anti-Cosmo just stood there, he took the attack head on. Foop floated there for a minute, not believing it to be that easy. His hutch was right when Anti-Cosmo came out of the attack, unscathed. In fact, the only damage he did have was a bit of dust that he simply brushed off. Foop was in complete awe and shock. He thought, _'No way! He couldn't have survived that. He's not that strong.'_

Anti-Cosmo broke his thoughts as he menacingly told his son, "I guess, it is time for you to learn a hard lesson son. Any anti-fairy playing nice should never play nice too long. They all have their breaking points. Too bad that you don't have one. And you never did. You will never measure up to _him_."

At this point, Anti-Cosmo was hovering over Foop, whom was kneeling on the ground. Foop saw that Anti-Cosmo's wand was about to strike him again when he pulled out something he thought he would never use again.

An explosion happened, blowing away Anti-Cosmo. Foop coughed, the smoke starting to clear. His hand was his old magic bottle. The symbol of the once bad baby he was. It was now broken in half because of the explosion and Foop found it fitting. He was torn in half between who he was and who he is. Foop was on his knees, looking over at his father. Anti-Cosmo got to his knees, panting. Foop knelt his head.

He mumbled, "You're right... I'll never be like _him_... But I am not spineless! I am not him, nor my mother, and the least of all - you! I am Foop! The commander of the anti-fairies! And I will banish all that oppose me to the Underthere if I have to!"

Foop powered himself up, his whole body glowing a dark purple aura. A skull appeared on his shirt as he fired the super powered attack at his father. Another explosion rocked the castle, grabbing the attention of Anti-Rose.

"Foop...?" She breathed, floating back to the library. When she arrived, she found Foop in the middle of the destroyed library. But he was alone. "What the Underwhere happened here?!" She demanded.

Foop was the one to glare at her now, which made her gulp in fear. Foop said nothing to her but the skull on his shirt made it clear - he was now the anti-fairy commander.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well this turned out longer than I expected... Guess when I get inspired, look out. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

When Trixie was able to open her eyes again, she saw the two fairies in the room with her and Remy. She sat up, grabbing the attention of Iris.

"Oh good, you are awake!" Iris gushed, floating over to her. She asked, concerned, "Are you alright, Trixie?"

"Y - yes, I'll be fine..." Trixie answered, nodding weakly.

"We should give them sometime to recover from that shock, Iris." Juandissimo stated.

"We can't, we don't have time if Turner is trouble." Remy replied, sitting up too.

"He's not in trouble...yet." Iris responded, sounding a bit sheepish.

"What do you mean yet?" Trixie asked, sounding worried.

"We were told from Turbo Thunder that Anti-Cosmo is coming back." Juandissimo explained.

Remy paled instantly but Trixie looked a little confused. Just as Remy was about to explain to her who Anti-Cosmo was, he felt himself being transported.

...

Turbo Thunder groaned, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He had just finished a mountain of paperwork and now he felt a bit sleepy. Ever since the Darkness battle, he had spent two to three years on Wonder World with his parents before moving to Fairy World. While it was true that he was no longer the Chosen One of the fairies, he still wanted to help out in someway.

He didn't enjoy that he was Jorgen's desk jockey but a job was a job. Suddenly, with a surge of magical energy, Remy and the others appeared in Jorgen's office. Turbo wasn't too surprised to see them nor the magical being that was with them. It was a nineteen year old girl. She had yellow skin, long brown hair that was tied into a braided ponytail that sat on her shoulder and brown eyes.

She was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, a blue denim skirt, white stockings, and white dress shoes. There was a blue bracelet on her right wrist.

"I was wondering when you would arrive...Nina." Turbo Thunder stated.

"What can I say? I'm not as fast as my Mom. But I can get the job done." Nina replied.

"Wait...that's Nina Cortex?" Iris asked, in awe.

Turbo Thunder nodded as Juandissimo winked at the brown haired beauty. Nina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Nina Cortex? From the Crash Bandicoot video games? She's real?" Remy questioned, getting a little freaked out.

"Apparently..." Trixie commented, also freaked out.

"I know I look a little...different than what I used to look like..." Nina admitted.

"Yeah well your Uncle did a nice job on that magical bracelet." Turbo complimented.

Nina nodded in agreement as she touched the jade stone in it. A bright light enveloped her and when it disappeared, Nina looked completely different. She now had light blue skin,had partially spiked black hair, prominent buck teeth, and a permanent tattoo symboled lowercase black and grey _'N'_ on her head. She had her spring-loaded steel bionic hands, wearing a black dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, a blue, pleated miniskirt and black tanker boots.

"Whoa..." Trixie breathed, in total awe.

"How did he do that...? I thought Cortex was a total joke...not to mention evil." Remy stated, getting confused.

Nina pressed the jade stone in her bracelet again, transforming back to her good self.

"That is a long story." Nina told the kids. "And right now, we have bigger fish to fry."

"Anti-Cosmo..." Iris stated.

"Why is he coming back? Does anyone know what he is up to?" Juandissimo asked, sounding a bit perplexed.

"No one knows but Miss Cortex said to make sure we had more teens with fairies." Turbo answered.

"Why, we have no idea." Nina admitted. "All I'm doing is falling my orders."

"Oh come on, you love working on the side of good." Turbo protested.

"I do..." Nina admitted. "But I just hope that I get a chance to enjoy it."

...

Anti-Cosmo looked down at the coffin that was in front of him. He sighed, a bit sadly. That's when a voice caught his attention.

"Well, did ya get it, Anti-Cozzie?"

Anti-Cosmo turned, seeing that Anti-Wanda had joined him. Anti-Cosmo smiled softly at his wife, showing the bag of blood and bones to her.

He answered, "Quite. And with this, he will finally come back to life."

Anti-Wanda looked into the coffin. That's when he saw an anti-fairy there. It looked exactly like both Timmy Turner and Nega Timmy. Only his skin was blue, just like any anti-fairy. He was also dressed like Anti-Cosmo too but the crown on his head was different. It was much bigger than Anti-Cosmo's.

Anti-Wanda sighed sadly as she whispered, "I hope we can get 'im back, Anti-Cozzie. Foop will love to have someone to play with!"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes in annoyance as he replied, "He is not going to be a play thing for that son of _yours_. You and I both know that he was created for one day but rained so much havoc."

Anti-Wanda shrugged and responded, "Eh, if ya ask me, you always seem to put down Foop. Ya gotta give 'im a chance."

Anti-Cosmo told his wife sharply, "I will never give Foop a chance...unless he kills me."

Anti-Wanda paled a bit as she started to nag, "Well that ain't nice..."

"We're not supposed to be nice." Anti-Cosmo hissed a bit. He calmed down a bit, seeing the worry in her dark pink eyes. He kissed her forehead and promised, "I'm sorry, my sweet. But the day he attacked me was the day I stopped caring. He should've known better." He pointed at the coffin and added, "And he knew better...our dearly departed son...Anti-Timothy..."

"I wanna have 'im back..." Anti-Wanda nearly whined.

Anti-Cosmo left the blood and bones in the coffin. He went to the library and took out the spell book.

He promised, "This will bring him back, my dear."

Anti-Wanda looked dejected as she mumbled, "Not 'im..."

With that, she floated away from the coffin and for the first time in her immortal life, away from Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo kept his focus on one thing...the coffin. Ever since that one time Anti-Timothy was alive, he wanted another chance to have the _real_ ruler of the anti-fairies back. He believed that Anti-Timothy was more like his son than his actual son. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. While he did need his rest, he felt so exhausted...

Anti-Cosmo closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him to Nightmare Ridge. It was there, he had nightmares about better days, especially when he used to come here often to meet up with Bill Cipher. He had to admit, he missed the dream demon. But Anti-Cosmo knew that he would never see him again. There was change coming and he didn't know whether to embrace it...or be afraid of it.

The anti-fairy commander thought, _'This is the first time I came here in so long that Bill hasn't been here... What is wrong with me... Why do I feel this way... Why do I feel so...lost...'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the bit of delay, I was looking something over. I am rather enjoying this. This has been really fun to do so far. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Anti-Rose floated there in complete shock. Not only was Foop in complete control of the anti-fairies but he had creamed Anti-Cosmo. The former commander crawled out of the rubble, a tiny smirk of pride on his lips. Anti-Rose flew over to him in worry.

"Are you okay AC?" Anti-Rose asked, picking him up in her arms.

"Yes...I am fine..." AC answered, a bit weakly.

"How did you manage to get so strong in Abacatraz?" Anti-Rose questioned.

AC snickered a bit, lifting up his shirt a tad. It was enough for Anti-Rose to see a medallion. It was often used to project almost-real holograms. Anti-Rose was impressed as Foop saw this too.

"Y - you were never here after all..." Foop breathed.

"Someone had to scare you straight." AC stated, his hologram fading.

"Scare me straight...?" Foop repeated, a bit in shock.

"You are our only hope to bring out the other anti-fairies. They never listened to me nor your brother when we were in charge." AC admitted.

"You mean the rogue anti-fairies?" Anti-Rose asked, shocked.

"The very same." AC answered. "The live on the very outskirts of the castle. They only reveal themselves to the anti-fairy commander that has the skull."

Foop looked confused as Anti-Rose pointed at his shirt. Foop looked down on his shirt and saw the skull.

"Sounds really good to me. We need an army if we are to take out Turner's old allies." Foop told them.

"Should be easy, most of them are taking themselves out now." Anti-Rose pointed out.

"A word of warning." AC stated to them. "If you do not be cautious of the ancient fairy dust, then you will fail."

With that, AC's hologram faded away. Foop looked confused as did Anti-Rose. What did he mean by that?

...

Back in Abacatraz, AC gasped as the medallion faded away. He groveled to the ground, gaining Anti-Wanda's attention.

Her hair had changed into gray, her bucked teeth had all but broken, tired dark pink eyes, wearing a dark pink hole filled short sleeved shirt, black torn jeans, black sneakers, a tarnished black crown and broken bat wings. AC no longer had his wand as he saw his wife holding him.

"Anti-Cozzie, are ya alright?" Anti-Wanda asked in worry.

"Yes...I'll be alright..." AC weakly lied.

Anti-Wanda sighed a bit, stroking his hair softly. AC looked into her eyes for the first time in weeks. The love for him was still there and darker than ever before. He now knew why she gave up her fight so long ago.

Foop was going to be their saving grace. Anti-Cosmo placed his hand on Anti-Wanda's cheek. She blushed darkly, looking into his eyes. She wondered, _'When... Are they a dark green?'_

AC slowly leaned in for a kiss. A kiss Anti-Wanda delightfully returned.

...

Back at the castle, Foop and Anti-Rose started to head to the outskirts of Anti-Fairy World. They had taken a good amount of supplies: three days worth of food and water, a flashlight, and a map. They knew the journey would be a long one but it would be worth it if they found the rogue anti-fairies. They had just entered the desert part of Anti-Fairy World.

Foop was the one to break the ice and asked, "So...you weren't afraid of summoning the Darkness back there?"

Anti-Rose answered, plainly, "I am not afraid of anything."

Foop smirked darkly as he stated, "Are you sure? Pretty sure you gulped back there seeing me in charge."

Anti-Rose glared at him stating, "I don't do scared."

Foop mocked, "Oh, you were so scared." That's when he felt her hand on his shirt. She pulled him close, making him blush. He was about to kiss her when she threw him into a cactus nearby. He muttered in pain, "Ow..."

He pulled himself out of the cactus, his tongue (and the rest of his body) covered in needles.

Anti-Rose commented, "Like I said, I don't do scared. Now come on. We have to get back before Homecoming on Saturday. And today's Monday."

Foop floated towards her, pricking off every needle. He had to admit, she was feisty. That's why he liked her. He was about to kiss her but realized that was a bad idea since he was still covered in needles.

...

The very next day, Anti-Sparky woke up in the kennel part of Abacatraz. He hadn't changed too much over the years except his hair was falling out and the mohawk on his head was almost gone.

He yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes and complained, "Hey, where is my food?"

"It's coming, don't be huffy." An older Turbo Thunder huffed.

Turbo Thunder had grown a goatee over the years and his blue eyes were drained. He was still very muscular and often wore a baby blue hoodie with torn blue jeans. His boots were blue and he wore the Wonder World logo around his neck with pride.

"Ugh...whatever you say Puppy Longstockings." Anti-Sparky stated, rolling his eyes.

"My name is Turbo Thunder! Remember that!" Turbo huffed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tell it to someone who cares Pippy Freakstorm." Anti-Sparky replied.

Turbo was starting to get upset and was about to yell when a bionic metal hand flicked him on the nose. Anti-Sparky started to laugh as behind Turbo was an older Nina Cortex.

Her brown hair was now shoulder length, brown eyes, yellow skin, bionic metal hands, wearing a purple long sleeved blouse with a lace trim, black beaded jeans, and black sneakers.

"Why did you have to go and do that Nina?!" Turbo complained, holding his nose.

"I wouldn't have to if you learned how to control your temper." Nina warned sharply.

"I'm still older than you!" Turbo growled a bit.

"And yet I can totally beat you with one bionic hand tied behind my back." Nina stated.

To that, Anti-Sparky laughed as he told Turbo, "Ha! She got you there!"

Nina got Anti-Sparky his food and turned to Turbo. He had stopped holding his nose for the time being.

She asked him, "Have you seen my Mom? Uncle hasn't heard anything from her since yesterday afternoon."

Turbo answered, "No, not really."

Hearing that, Nina sighed a bit in worry. Sure, she knew her Mom could take care of herself but she didn't want to loose her again.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Don't worry, Nina! Nacey is fine. But you guys won't be if you don't stick around for chapter 10! Things are escalating! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

The very next day, Chloe and Timmy had met up with Remy and Trixie. While it was true no one knew what Anti-Cosmo was up to, Timmy was glad that he had a small team. Anyways, he was currently walking the streets of Fairy World with Trixie by his side. Trixie had been quiet for awhile, getting Timmy a little annoyed. He wanted answers.

"Why you? Out of everyone I know...why were you the only one that remembered the Darkness battle?" Timmy demanded.

Trixie softly stated, a blush on her face, "Because I love you."

Timmy didn't know whether to be surprised or on the edge. It was true he had been dying for Trixie to say those words to him ever since kindergarten.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Timmy hissed, the tears in his eyes.

"It was my Mom that wanted you to stay away from me. It was her orders to my bouncer to keep you away from me." Trixie tried to explain.

"And you did nothing about it!" Timmy yelled, the tears streaming down his face.

"You are acting like I had something to do with it!" Trixie stated, crying herself.

Timmy didn't notice it at first but he saw their lips were drawing closer. He didn't realize it until Trixie kissed him hard, as if she would never let him go. Timmy returned it, holding Trixie close. If he wasn't in Fairy World, he could've sworn he was floating on a cloud. This way better than Cindy's kiss.

...

A few years ago

Timmy was with Cindy, all alone. The Retroville gang (minus Jimmy and Goddard) had gone back home. Timmy wanted to talk to her alone and she couldn't help but wonder why. Timmy had her hand, which made her a bit more jumpy. Maybe he wanted to talk about their relationship? If that was the truth...

"You okay Cindy?" Timmy asked, gaining her attention.

Cindy nodded, a bit too quickly as she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Timmy." When she saw his look, she added, quickly, "Honest!"

"Cin..." Timmy started to say.

Cindy blushed a bit as she babbled, "Uh, don't you think it is too early for different nicknames, Timmy? I mean, we aren't a couple!"

Timmy smiled and replied, "Cindy, please. Calm down." He made her look at him, their blue eyes meeting instantly. Timmy's were blue like the ocean but much purer. Cindy couldn't help but feeling flushed, looking into them. She felt out of her skin, though. She knew why. She had to tell Timmy. But that's when he said something low, "I know."

Cindy raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You know what?"

"You had planned to make Neutron jealous for him to notice you," Timmy answered, surprising the blonde.

She knew Timmy wasn't that bright but it was his sense of humor she liked. So how did he know her plan before Jimmy did? Timmy wasn't a genius. He was just an average kid that no one understood.

"How did you know my plan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy chuckled as he answered, "Let's just say, I'm brighter than you think."

"Apparently," Cindy stated, a bit blown away. She looked at him and asked, "Then why did you want to talk to me?"

Timmy rubbed the back of his head and answered, "Honestly? I just wanted to thank you for everything and apologize for the way we acted towards you and your friends."

Cindy smiled at that as she stated, "Thank you, Timmy. But you are saying all of this like I won't see you again."

"Well, you might not," Timmy forewarned. "At least not until Neutron can invent a cross-dimension transporter."

"He came close a few times but it turned messy," Cindy responded, tapping her chin in thought.

Timmy told her, "Well, that doesn't surprise me. The guy maybe a genius but he sure doesn't know the meaning of multiple tests." Cindy was blown away by this yet again. Timmy was right. A good scientist knew that multiple tests are essential for new inventions. Her face must've gave something away as she heard Timmy asking, "What's with the face?"

Cindy shook her head as she answered, mostly, "Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me Timmy Turner."

"That a good thing?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow. Cindy giggled, kissing his cheek. Timmy smiled wide, smiling. "Gosh..." He chuckled.

"Always wanted a sister?" Cindy asked, smiling.

Timmy didn't answer for a minute before he answered, "Something like that."

"You are a mysterious soul, Timmy," Cindy stated, giggling.

"Thanks," Timmy replied.

Cindy nodded as the two of them walked back to Jimmy. Jimmy was waiting patiently with Goddard. Timmy went over to the robot dog, petting it behind the ears.

"Whatcha talk about?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing you need to know about, Nerdtron," Cindy answered, rolling her eyes.

Timmy laughed to that. That's when he heard Goddard whine, licking his face sadly. Timmy laughed more. Jimmy smiled sadly as Timmy got to his feet.

"Guess this is goodbye," Jimmy stated, offering his hand to Timmy for a handshake.

Timmy changed the gesture to a fist bump as he replied, "This isn't goodbye. This is until we meet again."

"You think we will?" Jimmy asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Timmy nodded as he answered, "Yeah, after all, we may live in different dimensions – but that does not mean we should give up on our friendship."

"True," Jimmy agreed.

That's when something he didn't expect happen. Timmy hugged him. Jimmy was surprised by this at first but he slowly returned it.

"In three years?" Timmy asked, hopefully.

"I hope so," Jimmy answered, near tears.

Timmy pulled away from the hug, with a huge smile. That smile...why was it so familiar to the genius? He was about to ask when he heard Goddard bark. Cindy was already through the portal and the robot dog was going.

"That's your cue," Timmy stated, backing away.

"Timmy," Jimmy started to say.

"See you soon, Jimmy," Timmy interrupted as Jimmy went through the portal.

...

Timmy broke out of the kiss with Trixie, fainting to the ground. He finally had the one thing he wanted since he was young. He finally had Trixie.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry there was no update yesterday. Had a bit of writer's block. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Marion walked into Jorgen's office that afternoon completely alone and furious. This got the attention of both Nina and Turbo. Nina rolled her eyes as Turbo groaned in annoyance. Nina hated the fact that Marion was taking the place of Jorgen. She faked a smile but when she saw how steamed he was, her curiousity got the better of her.

"What's wrong with you?" Nina asked, knowing she would regret this later.

"What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong with me! Your mother won't keep away from my cousin!" He shouted, blowing up like a volcano.

Nina stepped back in fright as Turbo started to say, "Marion, calm down..."

"Calm down?! Hardly! She was the reason Tooth Fairy divorced him in the first place! He was still in love with her and ruined his happy marriage!" Marion declared, making a fist.

"Oh dear..." Turbo stated, seeing Nina trying not to laugh. "Uh maybe we should go and do something?" Turbo asked her, trying to stop her from laughing.

But it was too late. Nina started to laugh. Marion started to get more upset.

"Really?! You think this is funny?! This is not funny cause it happens to be true! He wrecked his marriage because of your mother!" Marion shouted.

"I'm laughing because you are about to get a taste of your own medicine." Nina forewarned, calming down a bit.

"Nina..." Turbo started to warn.

Nina waved him off as Marion was shooting her daggers.

"You can't be serious?! Don't tell me you approve of them...yuck...being together?! What about your father?!" Marion demanded.

Nina's face hardened in an instant. Marion saw this and for once, he wished he wasn't so inconsiderate.

"There is two men in my life I will ever consider to me a father to me. My Uncle Neo...and Jorgen Von Strangle. And for your information Mister _'Be a jerk to everyone he knows'_ , your precious Tooth Fairy was having an affair with another magical being while she was still married to Jorgen!" Nina hissed.

"Wait...what?!" Marion asked, baffled.

"Did she fail to tell you that?! Of course she did cause she doesn't want to admit that she was the slime in the marriage and not Jorgen! So take that in your pipe and stuff it!" Nina fumed as she stormed out the door.

Turbo winced as the door slammed closed behind her. He felt bad for Nina. He always sided with anyone that Marion took his anger out on. And this time, there was no exception. Marion had went too far. Marion had realized that too as he slowly absorbed the bomb that was tossed at him.

"No...that can't be true..." Marion breathed, in shock.

He headed out to find the truth as Turbo was left there all alone. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Wish Nina would do that more often... Marion needs to be taught a good lesson." Turbo commented to himself.

...

Nina Cortex had known two men in her life that were like a father to her: her Uncle (for apparent reasons) and Jorgen Von Strangle. When Nina was two years old, she was baby sat by the fairy commander on Father's Day.

So this lead to a childhood where Nina thought the snow haired fairy was her father. She began to think otherwise as she got older. She started to realize it was impossible, since she looked nothing like Jorgen. She found her birth certificate during her first year attending the Academy of Evil.

She did her extra research, finding out her father was a total jerk. So for her, she decided to make Jorgen her first father figure. Jorgen came clean about the whole thing when she was nineteen.

Nina didn't care. Jorgen had always been there for her. Even though he was always tired from enforcing Da Rules, he always came after his shift to see how she was. She remembered this one time he came, it always stood out to her.

The reason Nina remembered it so well was because it was the turning point for her and her Uncle. This visit was right after she, her Uncle Neo, the Pichu brothers: John and Pete, and Crash Bandicoot defeated The Evil Twins.

...

-Flashback-

_Nina had rubbed her eyes after they had taken the photo when Jorgen had appeared to her. Nina smiled wide, not noticing his depressed state at first._

_She started to say, "Dad, you missed it! We just beat these two wicked strong parrots that used to be..."_

_Jorgen interrupted, "Nina...I am thinking of going into exile."_

_Nina's eyes flew open in horror as she repeated, "Exile?! What for?!"_

_Jorgen placed his hand on her_ s _houlder, kneeling down to her eye level. He saw the tears in her eyes and was not trying to cry himself._

_He told her softly, "I did something that cannot be forgiven...even by Timmy Turner."_

_"Timmy? What happened to Timmy?" Nina demanded, her heart pounding in worry._

_He had told her all about Timmy Turner and his fairies. She had to admit, she looked forward to one day meeting the kid. She knew he was trouble but so was she._

_Jorgen kissed her forehead sweetly and whispered, "He's fine. But I must be punished for what I have done."_

_"No! You can't go!" Nina told him, now panicking._

_She didn't know how long exile was but she did know it meant not seeing him everyday. Jorgen's heart broke seeing her like this but he knew his exile was coming._

_Jorgen was now on both knees as he replied, "I'm sorry Nina... I don't want to go neither. Especially since you have defeated Victor and Maurtiz with the help of Crash Bandicoot and the Pichu brothers..." He brought out a small wandglobe and gave it to her. He added, "I want you have this... To remember me by."_

_Nina took the wandglobe (which was like a snowglobe but instead of snow and a display inside, it had a wand and diamond magic dust inside) from him. She was about to thank him when she saw he was gone. Nina couldn't help but feel all alone. She thought, 'Oh Jorgen...Dad... What did you do...?'_

-End of Flashback-

...

It wasn't until she met her Mom that she learned what Jorgen did to Timmy. She remembered not believing her ears. She couldn't believe Jorgen would be so cold. She also remembered the minute she started to get mad at him for it, she looked at the wandglobe. She instantly felt terrible and start to cry.

That's what she was doing right now. She was back at her apartment in Fairy World, looking at the wandglobe. She was crying. Sometimes she hated Marion. And she wished she taught him a lesson much sooner.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there we go! Chapter 11 is done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

Timmy and Trixie arrived a little later as the group went to go get ice cream. Wanda and Juandissimo paid for themselves, Sparky, Timmy, and Remy. Cosmo and Iris paid for themselves, Chloe, and Trixie. As they enjoyed their ice cream, Chloe looked over at Remy. While she wasn't wary of him like Timmy was, she was still curious. She walked over to him, grabbing his attention.

She told him, "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Timmy. Probably not my place to know. But if you did anything to hurt him...so help me..."

Remy was a bit startled at first. He wasn't expecting that. He looked over at Timmy, whom was talking to Trixie, not really paying attention. He looked back at Chloe. He had to admit...she was beautiful.

Her blonde hair was long and went down to her back and it been pulled back into a beautiful ponytail. She had beautiful sapphire eyes with freckles on her face...and a smudge of chocolate ice cream on her cheek. Remy looked away from her cheek and at what she was wearing. 

She had a red short sleeved blouse on with a yellow lace trim, a small red pocketbook, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. Remy boldly licked the chocolate ice cream off of her cheek, kissing it as he did. Chloe was stunned, a big blush on her face. 

She was about to protest when Remy placed a finger to her lips. Chloe was a beat red as Remy was blushing lightly.

"You don't need to be concerned about that, sweet stuff." Remy flirted.

"Sweet stuff?" Chloe repeated, a bit flustered.

Timmy turned to Trixie and whispered, "He hurts my sister, he will wish he never met me."

Trixie lightly teased, "Be careful what you wish for."

Timmy waved his hand. He knew Trixie was right but he still felt that way. It was true that Chloe and him didn't see eye-to-eye when they were younger but now Timmy always had Chloe's back. And he was going to keep it that way.

Chloe stepped away from Remy as she hissed, "How about you tell me the truth for once handsome rich boy?"

Remy smirked upon hearing her complement and asked, "Handsome, eh?"

Chloe turned red with bashfulness as she answered, "Quit changing the subject! I thought you were dating Veronica Star!"

Remy looked sad briefly as he stated, "Alas, Veronica was more interested in dating Chad. I didn't realize that until it was almost too late."

Chloe's face softened and apologized, "I'm sorry Remy."

Remy shook his head as he stated, "No need for apologizes. I had what was coming to me."

Trixie frowned when she heard that. She had always ragged on Remy when they were younger because of his attitude. She didn't mean it later on of course as seeing Remy had grown up.

"How...how did you know I was the Chosen One?" Timmy finally asked.

Remy and Chloe both looked at him. Chloe was thankful for the sudden subject change.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Remy questioned, a tad confused.

Timmy explained, "I mean you weren't there during the Darkness battle. The ones that were there are: Jorgen, Nacey, my fairies with the exception of Sparky, Trixie, AJ, Chester, Turbo Thunder, Crocker, Dark Laser, Mark Chang, Vicky, and...our parents. No one else outside of them, except the fairies, knew. So...how did you find out about what happened...?"

Remy was baffled as he commented, "What kind of question is that?"

Wanda stated, "A question that needs an answer."

Cosmo added, "Yeah, you are the monkey that ate my banana!"

Wanda facepalmed as she corrected, "Cosmo, you idiot! He's the one that almost had us killed!"

Chloe's eyes went wide and breathed, "He what?!" That's when Chloe slapped him and huffed, "You jerk!"

Remy rubbed his cheek as he started to protest, "Now wait a minute..."

Chloe interrupted, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is someone talking? Cause I can't hear them!"

Chloe walked off as Remy followed her. Timmy sighed. He just wanted to know why Remy knew he was the Chosen One.

"That could've gone better..." Trixie admitted.

"Yeah well...he had it coming." Timmy told her.

"I know but..." Trixie started to say. But that's when she saw Timmy's face. She sighed as she replied, "I am sorry. I know you want to know the truth."

"I do. Cause how many other people know?" Timmy asked.

"That message went as far as Brightburg." A familiar voice said behind them.

...

Meanwhile, Chloe was storming off still as Remy was behind her. He honestly didn't know why he was following her. He didn't know her that well. He had heard of her but this was the first time he had seen her in person. And now he had to stop her running off.

"Chloe! Please listen to me!" Remy begged.

Chloe placed her hands up to her ears and yelled, "La la la! If someone is talking to me, I'm not listening!"

Remy huffed as he ran in front of Chloe, grabbing her hands gently into his. Chloe blushed, her heart skipping a beat. Remy stroke her cheek gently, making both of them blush.

He stated softly, "I know you didn't know me then. And it is true that I did try to murder Cosmo and Wanda. I was too blinded my thirst of revenge to realize what I was doing. I felt angry towards your brother for having fairy god parents and parents that both loved him while I had only Juandissimo."

Chloe sharply reminded him, "Well you didn't have to try and murder his fairies! Especially now you - of all people - know how bad our parents are."

Remy sighed sadly and replied, "I know, I'm sorry. I would never hurt your brother or you. Ever. You have my word as a gentleman."

Chloe joked, "You are a gentleman?"

Remy chuckled at that as he leaned in towards Chloe. Chloe's eyes widen in shock the minute Remy's lips touched hers. She relaxed as she closed her eyes, returning Remy's kiss. It was electrifying. Was she falling in love with Remy Buxaplenty? She barely knew him...

But the kiss...tasted a lot like cotton candy to her.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well that happened. Sorry for no update yesterday, I was playing Pokemon: Ultra Moon. I had gotten to the Electric trial, won, and stopped for the night. So everyone, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Jorgen groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, seeing that he was in his house. He felt something snuggled into his side. He blushed as he knew who it was next to him. It was Nacey, sound asleep. Jorgen blushed hard as he realized that they had been together for awhile. They had a date, became boyfriend and girlfriend, and came back here for a night cap.

Jorgen had a Dusta (a non alcoholic fairy drink: a bit of vodia and orange juice) and Nacey had a Coloa (a non alcoholic magical drink: a bit of conda and water). The two had talked for hours until it got heated. Jorgen turn beat red remembering the rest of the night. No wonder why he was asleep for awhile.

"Did you just wake up?" Nacey tiredly asked.

Jorgen turned his head to her as he smiled and answered, "Something like that." He kissed her forehead gently as he added, "Marion is so gonna be mad at me."

Nacey teased, "Trying to get rid of your new girlfriend?"

"Never. I never want to loose you again, Nance. That was my mistake before. I was too afraid to pursue my feelings for you. And that will never happen again." He vowed.

Nacey softly smiled at him. Jorgen returned the smile as he kept the magical being close.

...

As the week went by, Poof was getting his tuxedo with Mamma Cosma. He wanted to go with his Dad or Mom but they went to go decorate the school for Homecoming. Sparky had stayed at the house. Poof groaned in annoyance. He didn't want to go shopping with his grandma.

Mamma Cosma had gray curly hair with tired emerald eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeved dress with a mint green necklace. Her crown was rusted, her wings a bit broken, and a worn out wand. The two were in the dress shop as she was shopping for herself.

"Grandma why don't we go to the tuxedo place? I need to get ready for Homecoming!" Poof protested, groaning out of annoyance.

"Oh you won't need anything fancy like that Poof! You will just need your best suit and a date." Mamma Cosma told him, holding up a black strapless dress.

"I keep telling you Grandma, I already have a date!" Poof pointed out.

"You can do so much better than Rose. She is quite the liar." Mama Cosma stated.

"For the last time, Grandma, she is not a liar!" Poof replied, getting annoyed.

Mamma Cosma always had despited Rose, much like she did with Wanda. While she still wasn't completely okay with Cosmo being with Wanda, she felt the same about Rose. Poof groaned, seeing Love out of the corner of his eye.

Love was Cupid and Iris' son. He was the older twin of him and his sister, Lilac. Love was the spitting image of his father but had purple eyes, purple messy hair, and purple angel wings. He motioned Poof to come with him. Poof saw him and nodded carefully. When Mamma Cosma went into the dressing room, Poof went over to Love.

"Boy am I glad to see you..." Poof grumbled.

"Mamma Cosma getting to you again?" Love asked knowingly.

"This was a terrible idea to come here with her. I should've waited until Mom was free." Poof answered, a bit huffy.

"She is rather...eccentric." Love stated, chuckling.

"Can I shop with you and your Dad? Please please please?" Poof begged.

"You know you can." Love responded.

Poof nearly hugged Love out of happiness but decided against it. He flew out with Love, completely forgetting Mamma Cosma behind.

...

Meanwhile, Rose was in a different dress shop with Big Daddy. Big Daddy had barely changed (he was starting to loose his hair) but he had quite the sweet spot for Rose.

"You just take your time picking out something, canole. Saturday is gonna be your big day." Big Daddy commented.

"I just hope I can find something. Some of these dresses are far too revealing for my liking..." Rose stated.

"You like more of a respectable dress, am I right?" Big Daddy questioned.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Rose asked, pulling out a dress.

The dress was gold in color, completely transparent. Rose groaned in annoyance as she put it to the side.

He chuckled as he told her, "Wanda was a lot like you when she first went to her Homecoming with Juandissimo. She kept looking for a nice looking dress and was getting completely antsy."

"She was?" Rose asked, a bit surprised.

Big Daddy nodded as he answered, "Oh yeah. Finally I told her, _'Listen to me, canole. You will find the dress for you. You might not find it today but never give up hope. Finding a dress that feels like it should be yours is a lot like life. Sometimes you find a fit, sometimes you don't. The point is, you have to keep trying.'_ "

Rose hugged Big Daddy, whom smiled. He returned the hug.

She whispered, "Thanks Big Daddy."

Big Daddy chuckled, "Aw you're welcome canole."

Rose pulled away from Big Daddy, kissing his forehead. He smiled at the teen fairy. He didn't know why Mamma Cosma didn't like her. She was a good kid.

...

Foop and Anti-Rose had returned that night from finding the rogue anti-fairies. Everything was set.

"Now all we have to do is show up at Homecoming, act all nice, and attack on Graduation!" Foop stated.

"It's an alright plan, considering we still have to worry about the ancient fairy dust." Anti-Rose warned.

"You really think Father was being serious about that?" Foop asked.

"Do you want to succeed with this plan?" Anti-Rose retorted, rhetorically.

"Fair point... I'll let you attend to those details. I'm going to get ready for our date." Foop stated.

"You never asked me?" Anti-Rose pointed out, smirking evilly.

"Like I would have to." Foop replied, kissing her hard.

Anti-Rose kissed him hard, holding him close to her. Oh yeah, she could get used to this.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay everyone. Wattpad was acting weird. So please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

When Anti-Cosmo woke, he had seen that he was wrapped in a blanket and in his bed. He was puzzled by this at first until he saw Anti-Sparky asleep at his feet. Anti-Cosmo scratched behind his ears carefully, not trying to wake the anti-fairy dog. Anti-Sparky never woke, just wagged his tail happily in his sleep. Anti-Cosmo slowly got up and went into the kitchen.

He magically prepared himself some tea, seeing a framed picture on the kitchen counter. It was of him, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and Anti-Sparky at one point in time when there was no drama. While Anti-Cosmo rarely wallowed in his own self pity, he felt awful right now. He felt like he was going to loose his family...because he wanted his first born back.

Anti-Cosmo sipped at his tea slowly as he thought, _'Am I really doing the right thing? I wasn't so conflicted when I summoned the Darkness here. I knew what I was doing, I was completely focused. But at that time...'_ He looked at the picture again as he felt the presence of another. Thinking it to have been Anti-Sparky, Anti-Cosmo wasn't too worried.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Anti-Sparky. I just wanted tea." The anti-fairy commander said dismissively.

"Your Chinese tea? You only have that when you are having doubts." A familiar voice pointed out behind him.

Anti-Cosmo turned around and to his surprise, the Head Pixie was there. He hadn't seen HP in a very long time, since the two of them decided to abduct Poof and use his fairy magic to take over the world. But Pixie World had entered a civil war. One half was loyal to Sanderson while the other half was loyal to HP.

"HP...? I haven't seen you in the longest time. What brings you to my realm?" Anti-Cosmo asked, trying to change the subject.

"Rumors has it that you are trying to resurrect Anti-Timothy." HP answered, cutting to the chase.

"It is a small realm then." Anti-Cosmo sarcastically stated.

The anti-fairy returned to sipping his Chinese tea, still in deep thought. The head pixie saw this as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"This one must be a doozy if you are still sipping that ol' tea." HP observed.

"Hey, Chinese tea is very soothing, if you didn't know." Anti-Cosmo stated, trying to get the subject off of him.

HP placed his hand on Anti-Cosmo's shoulder and replied, "AC... I know you have lost a lot lately. First your son is alive for one day, then your other son is a complete wimp, then your wife leaves because she wants Foop to come back into your good graces. And then, the fact that you can't face... Bill Cipher is dead."

Anti-Cosmo smashed his cup upon hearing that as he hissed, "Bill Cipher was my friend! He couldn't have died like that!"

HP waved both his hands in defense and replied, "Accept it or not, he's gone. And you are worried that you will kill the bucket next. That's why you are so insistent of bringing Anti-Timothy back. In your eyes, he would be the perfect ruler. He would be able to ruin all. There's just one problem to that. He's going to die too one day, with no heir to the throne."

Anti-Cosmo pointed out sharply, "We are immortal, HP. We don't die."

HP corrected, "That's right. We become lost in the stars. Fairies become stars, join the fairy warriors that protect the skies. While we become shooting comets and pixie dust. Our time is coming to an end, AC. We can't stop it."

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Well, I might have more magic in me if I didn't summon the Darkness all of those years ago."

HP snorted, "Oh please, that's not what slowed you down. It was killing Jorgen's one and only godchild, Winston De Lesile, to expose his weakness. You got more than you bargained for on that one."

Anti-Cosmo added, "And then that magical being just had to stop it. She just had to stop Jorgen from pummeling me into the ground."

"Hey, to be completely fair, she didn't have to do that." HP pointed out smugly.

Anti-Cosmo stiffened a laugh as he groaned, "I hate when you do that. Be right."

HP shrugged simply, "I am never right all the time, AC. You aren't either. It's like the mortals say: _'You are only human'_."

Anti-Cosmo took this in for a minute as he sat down on the couch. HP joined him, sitting on the right. The two of them didn't speak a word to the other at first. They just sat there in silence and before Anti-Cosmo knew it, next to him, was pixie dust. Anti-Cosmo said nothing but floated up and away from the couch.

...

That night, Anti-Cosmo had gotten everything set up. Anti-Sparky was with him, hiding out of sight. Anti-Cosmo took out the spellbook and started to chant darkly. The coffin shook violently as Anti-Cosmo's eyes glowed a dark green. With a flash of dark pink light, an explosion occurred, shaking the entire castle.

Anti-Cosmo was flung away from the coffin as Anti-Sparky ran to him.

"Anti-Cosmo! Are you okay?" Anti-Sparky asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Anti-Cosmo answered, barely getting up.

As they looked forward, they saw Anti-Timothy floating in front of them. He had one blue eye and the other was a silver color. He looked at them menacingly.

"Father...you did it..." He told Anti-Cosmo.

"I told you I would." Anti-Cosmo replied, floating up slowly but then falling down a bit.

"Take it easy, Anti-Cosmo..." Anti-Sparky begged, catching the anti-fairy commander.

"So...where is he...?" Anti-Timothy asked his father.

"Where's who...?" Anti-Cosmo questioned, sounding confused.

"Brother. I thought he would be here for a showdown." Anti-Timothy clarified.

"He's nothing but a wimp." Anti-Cosmo reported.

"Besides, he's still in Fairy Academy. That's where Anti-Wanda went too." Anti-Sparky added.

"Then I will deal with them later. There's something else I must attend to..." Anti-Timothy mysteriously told them.

With a wave of his wand, Anti-Timothy was gone. Anti-Cosmo was floating there, holding onto Anti-Sparky. There, in the dead silence, he knew that he had done the wrong thing. And he, once in his immortal life, was frightened.

"What have I done...?" He asked, to no one in particular.

...

_Wishmaker1028: You raised the dead, Anti-Cosmo. That's what you did! This isn't good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

The night of Homecoming came fast and before anyone knew it, the Saturday night finally came. Poof was fixing his tie, very nervously. Cosmo saw him. Poof looked at them, showing that he was wearing a sharp purple tuxedo, a white undershirt, a dark purple tie, and dress shoes. His hair was nicely done but he refused to take off Timmy's hat. Cosmo floated into the room with his son proudly, helping him with his tie. Poof watched his father in a silent awe, enjoying these rare moments of clarity.

"Dad...are you okay?" Poof finally asked, breaking the ice.

"Yes son...I'll be okay." Cosmo answered, kissing Poof's forehead.

"It's just...you have been having a lot of moments of clarity. You never have this many in a row. Even on a good day." Poof stated, sounding concerned.

Cosmo waved his hand in front of his chest and replied, "Son...please. Let's not think about me tonight. Let's think about you and Rose, hmm? This is a big and frightening step. From best friends to potential courting each other..."

"You mean dating?" Poof asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when your mother and I were your age, it was calling courting." Cosmo explained. He paused and added, "I used to ask if courting meant I would have to take her to a tennis court every date night."

Poof started to laugh, relaxing a bit as he stated, "That sounds more like you, Dad. The funny side, you know?"

Cosmo nodded and replied, smiling, "Your mother always did love my sense of humor." His face fell as he mumbled sadly, "So did your brother..." Poof took his father's arm rather gently, grabbing the green haired fairies attention. Cosmo smiled at him, slightly messing up his hair. Poof giggled as he fixed it up quickly. Cosmo whispered, "If Timmy could only see you now, Poof. He would be so proud of you."

"I miss him, Dad." Poof admitted sadly.

Cosmo pointed out, pulling on the hat a bit, "But he is still with us. Whenever the wind blows, I feel his presence. He meant a lot to all of us. He was our hope, our Chosen One." He placed his hand on Poof's shoulder as he added, "But now, we have our new hope. You have his brains, kiddo. You have his spark. Don't ever lose that."

"Dad..." Poof whispered softly, near tears.

"Don't ever loose him! You hear me?!" Cosmo started to wail a bit. "You keep him...with you...no matter what happens to you..."

Poof didn't say anything word as he hugged his father tight. Cosmo returned the hug as the two of them started to cry.

...

Meanwhile with the girls and Sparky, Rose was putting on her beautiful rose gloves. She was wearing a beautiful long sparkling rose dress. She had a white shawl on along with white dress shoes.

Sparky breathed, "Wow Rose, you look beautiful!"

Rose turned him and stated, "Thanks Sparky. I'm just really nervous about tonight..."

Wanda slightly teased, "Is that why you have been tucking your hair back behind your ear?"

Rose denied, "Uh...no..."

Just as she denied it, she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Sparky couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dang, she is really nervous, isn't she?" Sparky asked.

Wanda flew over to Rose, fixed her hair, and stated, "Sweetie, there's no need to be so nervous. Everything will be okay."

Rose replied, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help it..."

Sparky commented, "You need to relax."

Wanda added, "I agree with Sparky. You do need to relax. This night will be fun, don't you see?"

Rose nodded as she put on her rose lipstick. She put it on very carefully, her mind running at 88 miles per hour. That's when a thought crossed her mind.

"D - do you think my Mom and Dad would be proud of me?" She asked suddenly.

Wanda looked at her a bit confused as she answered, with a question of her own, "Honey, what brought this on?"

Sparky looked on curiously as Rose nervously tucked her hair back behind her ear again. Wanda frowned a bit and before she could ask, she heard Rose's voice cracking.

"I j - just want them to be proud of me...that's all I ever wanted..." Rose admitted.

"Oh Rose..." Wanda whispered.

It was so odd how this broken little fairy girl reminded her so much of... Before surrendering to her tears, she wrapped Rose into a tight hug. Rose returned it, near tears herself. She started to cry on Wanda's chest. Wanda held her close, trying not to cry herself. Rose was so much like Timmy...looking for his parent's approval when others knew that he, no, she would never get it.

It broke her heart to see Rose this way. It broke her heart to see Timmy that way. He loved the first time she had ever called him _'Sport'_. But before he had gone missing, the word had become less magical and more important to him. It was because he craved...more than anything else...the love and attention from a mother figure.

And it killed Wanda so that she could never again call Timmy _'Sport'_.

...

Anti-Rose rolled her eyes as she felt the feelings of her fairy counterpart. She was about to complain that Rose needed to get over that when she saw Foop out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head as she saw him. He was wearing a handsome dark purple tuxedo and had the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to show off his blue arms.

Anti-Rose blushed as Foop got a good look at her. She was wearing a dark rose dress that left very little to the imagination, a black shawl, and black dress shoes. Foop was the one to blush now as he gave her a bouquet of dead blue roses. Anti-Rose smiled, taking the flowers from Foop.

"That was not necessary..." She told him.

He confessed, "I...wanted to. You are the real reason I'm anti-fairy commander now. You are my reason to live now."

"Someone had to push you in the right direction." Anti-Rose slightly teased.

Foop teased right back, "Watch out or I will push you."

Anti-Rose laughed a bit, out of having fun and not out of evil. It was hard for her wrap her mind around the fact that her future boyfriend was now, technically, her boss. She allowed him to take her hand and the two headed out for their big performance.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well this is getting good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

When Anti-Timothy came back, his smirk made Anti-Cosmo freeze in fear. He didn't ask what his son had done but it was something he knew it was something that would bring his downfall. Anti-Timothy dismissed Anti-Sparky, leaving father and son alone for the first time since his resurrection.

"You did keep your word after all." Anti-Timothy commented.

"I told you that I would." Anti-Cosmo stated.

"You did and I am impressed." Anti-Timothy replied, nodding.

"I live to impress you, my son." Anti-Cosmo responded.

Anti-Timothy floated over to Anti-Cosmo and placed his hand on his shoulder. Anti-Cosmo looked at him, the malice in Anti-Timothy's eyes made a cold shiver go down his spine.

The king of the anti-fairies explained, "I am glad to be back. And now I am back, I would like to take the ancient fairy dust and turn it completely evil. Once we do, we will be able to create an invincible army."

The anti-fairy commander raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "The ancient fairy dust? I thought you would want to go after the keys of Camille."

Anti-Timothy stated, "While it is a good idea, I fear that idea would make you too soft to help me."

Anti-Cosmo practically paled as he started to reply, "I would never..."

The king of the anti-fairies interrupted, "You would. You would side with my good counterpart anytime you could to spite me."

The anti-fairy commander bit his lower lip and stated, "My king..."

Anti-Cosmo knew that Anti-Timothy was right, though. The anti-fairy commander was able to see some alternate timelines where he did turn in Anti-Timothy to Timmy. In one timeline, where all of those that had witnessed the Darkness battle, he had switched over to the good side as an anti-hero to keep his family away from the war.

That voice still rung in his head from that timeline.

_"Don't feel bad. You did not know that this was going to happen."_

Anti-Cosmo looked up at Anti-Timothy whom had flew away from him. Anti-Cosmo let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He thought, _'But I did know that this was going to happen. Timmy Turner knows a lot about alternate timelines for some reason or another.'_

"Father, let us get started." Anti-Timothy stated, breaking Anti-Cosmo out of his thoughts.

"Y - yes, let's..." Anti-Cosmo replied, nodding a bit.

With that, the two of them left Anti-Fairy World.

...

One day, A.J. woke up with a yawn and a stretch. A.J. went downstairs, forgetting to change. A.J. didn't even see his parents. A.J. darted out of the room and outside of his house. He had to find his parents. But, things went from strange to stranger as A.J. looked down at his body and saw that he was reasonably older...around 21 years of age the young genius thought. That's when he realized something. He had to be dreaming. That's when he saw Timmy riding a bicycle.

A.J. called, seeing him, "Timmy!"

Timmy stopped his bike and A.J. noticed that he looked slightly different. He had no bucked teeth and he was also 21 years old. And more importantly, it looked like he had been crying. A.J. perked up at this almost immediately. What was going on?

Timmy warned, crying a bit, "I have no time to talk, A.J."

A.J. was completely worried at this point as he asked, "Timmy... Buddy, what happened?"

That's when Timmy backed away from A.J. instantly. A.J. perked up at this, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing.

He hissed, the tears falling freely, "Don't _'buddy'_ me, A.J. We haven't been friends since my fourteenth birthday."

A.J. froze upon hearing this. Timmy was mad, upset, and vulnerable all at the same time. What did he mean that they hadn't been friends since his fourteen birthday? They were only 16 years old right now and still good friends. So why was this happening? He had to figure this out.

A.J. stated, "I just want to help."

Timmy shook his head and yelled, "All you want to do is show off how smart you are compared to me. Who got the dream job of being in astronomy? You did." A.J. was surprised at this. Timmy had a passion for astronomy? Timmy continued, "Who isn't stuck in fifth grade? You aren't. Who didn't lose the only family that they ever had today? Let me tell you, _'buddy'_ , it wasn't you!"

A.J. felt awful right now as he didn't know what was going on and asked, "Who did you lose today?"

Timmy yelled, "Everything! Everything that ever meant the world to me. All because of a stroke! All because of a..."

That's when Timmy broke down and started to cry…really cry. A.J. was heartbroken at this and he decided to take a chance. He had nothing to lose.

A.J. asked, "Timmy, who did you lose today?"

Timmy looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to say something that A.J. would soon never forget.

Timmy answered, chocking on his tears, "I don't know what you're trying to do. And I'm not going to play that game. I'm not going to let you set me up and then smack me down. Alex Jason Johnson Jr., for all I know, our friendship ended on my fourteenth birthday. And you're not going to get me while I'm already down. Oh, no. I already got that from my parents, Chester, and I don't need it from you. The only true friend I had is now lost thanks to a stroke…" Timmy turned away from A.J. and continued to cry. Through his tears; Timmy added, "Go and live your dream that I, an average kid, could never have. After all, you are a genius."

With that, Timmy started to pedal away but A.J. stopped him.

A.J. huffed, "Timmy, tell me what you lost."

Timmy spat, "Like you care that I lost Doc!"

A.J. let go of Timmy's bike realizing on how hurt he was. Timmy pedaled off with tears in his eyes. A.J. was choking back tears.

...

A.J. woke from his nap, completely confused and in tears. What was that? He was so confused. Why was that a common nightmare now? A.J. wiped his eyes. He needed to talk to Timmy. There was something going on, he just knew it.

...

_Wishmaker1028: This is getting interesting! Of course the alternate universe referenced here is my old fanfiction, The Chaos of Knowing. Hopefully after Lost in the Stars, I hope to bring it over to Archive of Our Own. Edited and added universes too. It was an idea I wanted to do on Wattpad but it turned into a bit of a problem since it is so long. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

When Poof and Rose got to Homecoming, they saw that the school was decorated beautifully with multiple streamers and balloons. Marion had arrived early, wearing a brown suit with a white undershirt, a black tie and a silver skull tie clip, and brown dress shoes. Marion waved to both Poof and Rose, whom waved back.

"That's odd. I thought the minute he saw us, he would come ovwr and start being inconsiderate." Poof commented.

"Yeah so did I." Rose agreed.

Marion watched as some of the fairies were starting to come in. His mind was currently elsewhere as he thought of his visit to the Tooth Fairy Industries earlier that week.

...

-Flashback-

_Marion had walked to the door of Tooth Fairy Industries, hesitant to enter. Nina's words still rung in his ears._

_"There is two men in my life I will ever consider to me a father to me. My Uncle Neo...and Jorgen Von Strangle. And for your information Mister 'Be a jerk to everyone he knows', your precious Tooth Fairy was having an affair with another magical being while she was still married to Jorgen!"_

_Marion shook it off the best he could. He still couldn't believe it. There was no reason she was lying to him. Nina would never lie to him, no matter how inconsiderate he was being. He decided to get some answers as he entered the factory._

_He walked around for a bit before finally reaching Tooth Fairy's office. He knocked on the door as the door swung open a minute later. Marion was in complete shock as a little girl was there._

_She was younger than Poof, about 2 years old in Earth years. She had her teal hair braided into pigtails, brown eyes, wearing a teal nightgown with fuzzy bunny slippers. In her hand was a small teal teddy bear. She had fairy wings, a crown, but no wand._

_She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stated, "You aren't Mommy..."_

_Marion kneeled down to her eye level and replied, "Well, no. I was looking for the Tooth Fairy."_

_The girl looked at him with tired eyes and asked, "You friend of Mommy's?"_

_Marion answered, unsure, "Uh yeah I guess so."_

_The girl opened the door to the office a bit more, letting Marion in. Marion walked into the office as the girl floated back to her teal bed. She laid down, covering herself with a blanket and cuddling her teddy bear._

_Marion looked around carefully. He couldn't believe this. When did Tooth Fairy have a daughter? That's when the world around Marion came crashing down._

_He found a picture. It was of Tooth Fairy, a man, and two kids. One of them was the girl in the office. The other was a boy. He had sandy brown hair, teal eyes, wearing a red short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was a bit older than the girl but it was apparent he wasn't a fairy._

_The man was about Nacey's age, had sandy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue long sleeved jacket, a white undershirt, black jeans, and black sneakers._

_Marion turned the picture around, not believing his eyes. On the back was writing. It read: 'Henry O'Connell, Phillip O'Connell, Tooth Fairy O'Connell, and Faith O'Connell. Family forever.'_

_Marion nearly dropped the frame. Henry O'Connell was the name of the man Nacey wanted to date but never did. Nacey had said that Henry wasn't her type._

_Marion thought, 'So is what Nina said...true? Was Tooth Fairy really having an affair with someone she knew Nacey liked? Did she do that out of vengeance? She had to! That's too much of a_ _coincidence_ _for that to be true.' He put the picture back where he found it, leaving quietly so he wouldn't wake Faith._

-End of Flashback-

"Marion?" Jorgen asked, getting his attention.

Marion looked, seeing Jorgen and Nacey together. Jorgen was wearing a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and dark blue dress boots. Nacey was wearing a yellow short sleeved dress that clinged to her body beautifully and showed a bit of cleavage. She was also wearing yellow dress shoes.

"Are you alright Marion?" Nacey asked, a bit concerned.

Marion quickly lied, "Uh yes, I'm fine. Is...is Nina coming tonight?"

Nacey replied, "I asked her but she has a date with her boyfriend, Gus, tonight. So she went back to the island for the night."

Jorgen added, "And besides that, she would get rather bored here without her guy." Marion kept unusually quiet as he asked, placing a hand on Marion's shoulder, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Marion insisted. "You two have a good time."

Jorgen patted Marion's shoulder as he walked off with Nacey. Marion still had a thousand questions for Tooth Fairy but he had to apologize to Nina first. He thought, _'That is, if she will talk to me...after this, I wouldn't blame her.'_

Foop and Anti-Rose arrived next as they were greeted by several fairy couples. Foop faked a smile as he floated to a far off table. Anti-Rose followed as they sat at the table.

Foop lowly growled, "Why I was playing so nice before?"

Anti-Rose whispered, "Because you were nothing but a fool."

Foop just glared at her. The music was loud and exciting as a lot of fairies danced. There were multiple chaperones, also having a good time.

...

As a slow song played a few hours later, Poof led Rose to the dance floor. They danced slowly and really closed to the other. Poof stopped dancing, looking at a confused Rose. That's when he leaned in shyly and kissed her. Rose returned the kiss, holding Poof close to her. Oh how she was in heaven.

Foop and Anti-Rose were trying not to gag at the sight. Jorgen and Nacey both smiled at them, happy for them. Marion just smiled.

Poof broke the kiss as he asked Rose, "Be my girlfriend?"

Rose teased, "I thought you would never ask."

Poof couldn't help a chuckle. He kissed his girlfriend yet again, happy beyond belief.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it folks! Chapter 17 is done! Hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

When Timmy and the others returned to Dimmsdale, Timmy saw that he had a message from A.J. He raised an eyebrow as he listened to the voicemail.

A.J. said, _"Listen Timmy, I need to talk to you. Alone. There is something going on and I have no idea what it is."_

Timmy deleted the voicemail as he turned to his friends and stated, "Listen, you guys wait for me at our house. A.J. wants to talk to me alone."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she questioned, "What on earth for?"

Timmy shrugged and modestly answered, "Not sure. I'll go find out and see you guys later."

"Okay brother." Chloe stated, as Timmy headed off.

Trixie asked Remy, "Why do you think A.J. wants to talk to Timmy?"

Remy answered, "I'm not sure. But I have a feeling he's gonna find out soon."

Trixie looked worried as she whispered, "Timmy..."

"He'll be fine." Remy reassured.

Trixie just nodded as they all headed to the Turner house.

...

At the Johnson house, A.J. was trying to figure out the nightmare he had. None of it made sense to him, especially the way Timmy was acting. It also reminded him of another nightmare he had been having lately. Something called the Darkness...

Just then, there was a knock at the door. A.J. went to answer the door, seeing Timmy standing there.

"Hey A.J. You called me?" Timmy greeted.

"Oh hey Timmy, come on in." A.J. insisted.

A.J. moved aside, allowing his brown haired friend to enter. Timmy entered the house as A.J. closed the door. A.J. motioned for Timmy to follow him, which he did. As they walked back to the lab, Timmy noted that A.J.'s parents were currently not present.

"Whatever you want to talk to me about must be pretty big if you want to be alone for this.. Your parents aren't even here." Timmy stated.

"Well, I don't want to worry them and I also think that your sister would know anything about this." A.J. replied modestly. The two entered A.J.'s lab as Timmy closed the lab door. He put on a serious face and added, "Lately, I've been having odd nightmares, dreams that I never expected."

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he bluffed, "And you think it has something to do with me? I hate to break it to you A.J. but I don't cause nightmares."

A.J. rolled his eyes a bit annoyed and responded, "Timmy, that's not what I meant. I mean you happen to start in both of these nightmares I have been having."

"Well, to be fair, I am the main character." Timmy mumbled, mostly to himself.

A.J. added, "Anyways, the first nightmare is the one I had last night. I see you bicycle riding, as a 21 year old man. You have been stuck in the fifth grade for years, acting like 11 years old."

Timmy paled, trying to hide it the best he could as he lied, "That's a bit much for me, don't ya think?"

A.J. ignored that quip as he stated, "And you were so distraught. Something happened between us on your fourteenth birthday. Yet, here we are, sixteen years old and still best friends."

"So what are you driving at?" Timmy asked, a bit worried at this point but he was trying to hide it.

He answered, "What I am driving at is that you had lost someone named Doc because of a stroke." Timmy paled further, gaining A.J.'s attention. He perked up at this and asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?"

"That's impossible...how could you have known that...?" Timmy questioned, demanded almost.

A.J. was the one to pale now as he started to ask a thousand questions, "Wait, it is a real thing? This _'Doc'_ died from a stroke? Who's Doc? Who is he to you? Cause in that nightmare, he seemed to be a part of your family? And what about the Darkness? That's real too?"

Timmy sighed, getting on some sunglasses and got out a small gold tube. He hated to do this but he knew that he had no choice.

He stated, "A.J., all of the answers that you want are right here." As he said that, he pressed down the gold tube, which was the tube of Forgeticin. It made a flash of pink light, stunning A.J. and erasing his memories of the dreams and nightmares. Timmy put the Forgeticin away and took off his sunglasses. Timmy told A.J., "Okay. Those dreams that you have been having is more based on the fact you have been stressed out entering Harvard in two weeks. You have been worried that something will tear us apart, which is why you have been having those dreams. When I snap my fingers, you will be become aware."

When Timmy snapped his fingers, A.J. looked up at Timmy.

The genius of Dimmsdale apologized, "I'm sorry Timmy. I guess I should be calming down about this Harvard thing."

The pink hated teen waved his hand in front of his chest as he stated, "We all have been stressed out. You going to Harvard and meet Alicia there, Chester going to a college with a soccer scholarship, Tootie is going to the same college as Chester since she wants to stay close to her boyfriend, and with Chloe and I trying to figure out where to go next."

"Since you two are gonna be eighteen in two years, what are you gonna do?" A.J. questioned.

Timmy explained, "I figured we could leave Dimmsdale since we will be legal adults and to stay away with our parents. Maybe I can introduce her to my cousin in Amity Park, Danny Fenton."

"She would like that." A.J. agreed.

"I know she would." Timmy also agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them and before Timmy knew it, A.J. hugged him. Timmy returned the hug, trying not to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." A.J. commented, sniffling.

"I'm gonna miss you too, A.J." Timmy stated, trying to hold back his tears.

After staying for a few hours, playing on A.J.'s StationPlay, Timmy decided to head home. A.J. waved goodbye to his friend. Timmy waved back, his heart in turmoil. He thought, _'Why did A.J. have that dream? I thought I was the only one that had the fourth dimension sense? I don't get it... Maybe I should check on Doc soon.'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 18 is now finished. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

The Homecoming was finally over. Poof was asleep on the couch with Rose's head on his shoulder and a blanket covering them. Since it was the weekend, Cosmo and Wanda decided to let the kids sleep. Sparky was near them, sitting by the window. The fairy dog was quiet again, thinking of better days.

Wanda went over to him, petting him a bit. Sparky wagged his tail, giving Wanda a small sad smile. Wanda returned the smile. She knew whom the fairy dog was thinking of. She was thinking of him too.

Wanda floated to the sewing room. Since living back in their house, Wanda decided to try her hand at sewing. Though she wasn't the best at it, it often helped her get her mind off of Timmy.

But today wasn't one of those days. The sadness lingered around her. She sighed sadly, looking up at a photo. It was of her, Cosmo, Poof, a random cow, and Timmy. Wanda remembered that day very well.

She remembered how touched Timmy was to be apart of a family. It was something he wanted ever since they were assigned to Timmy. Wanda had hoped that as Timmy entered his teenaged years, his parents would come around so that they could leave their duties when he was 18.

Sadly, when the Turner's adopted Chloe, things became apparent that it wasn't meant to be. Wanda waved her wand and with a poof, a magic mirror appeared in her hand.

She closed her eyes, focusing her energy. The image changed from her reflection to the sights of Dimmsdale. Wanda half smiled as the image went to a small modest home.

Inside was an older Chloe. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a beautiful ponytail, had tired sapphire eyes, freckles on her face, wearing a beautiful gold wedding band on her hand, a yellow short sleeved blouse with blue trim on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

She was cleaning her house, the house she and Remy owned together. Speaking of Remy, he had entered the house. Remy had short length blonde hair, tired green eyes hidden behind glasses, wearing a gold band on his hand, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

It was strange not to see Remy in his fancy clothes but since he had started his own business, running a bread and breakfast outside of town. He had refused to inherit his parents legacy and made his own. He kissed his wife's cheek, making Chloe smile.

"Good to see you, Remy." Chloe stated, happily.

"Always good to see my wife." Remy replied.

Chloe took his hands gently and placed them onto her stomach. Remy looked at it and then at her, in a bit of shock.

She corrected, "Wife and baby."

Wanda nearly squealed in happiness as Remy's eyes flew open.

He stammered, "S - should you be standing?! You s - should sit down!"

Chloe giggled as she felt Remy picking her up bridal style. She nearly snorted from laughter.

She replied, "Remy, calm down. I'm fine. It's not like the baby is due tomorrow."

Remy put her down gently and responded, "Sorry, I'm just so excited. We have been waiting for so long."

Chloe nodded in agreement as she told him, "Yes, I know."

Remy asked, "Have you told Trixie yet?"

Chloe nodded as she answered, "Yeah, she was here awhile ago. I had told her my news and she nearly fainted on me."

Remy rubbed his cheek and stated, "You too have become like sisters since Timmy's disappearance." He saw Chloe's smile turn into a small sad frown. He hugged her and whispered, "I miss him too..."

Chloe returned the hug as she whispered back, "I just want to know what happened to him..."

Remy nodded in understanding. Chloe and Remy had been married five years. They had a lot of ups and downs but they had each other. And now, they were going to welcome a baby into the world soon.

He asked her, changing the subject, "Have you thought of names yet?"

Chloe giggled and answered, "No, not yet."

Remy stated, "Oh, I do hope it is healthy, boy or girl."

Chloe replied, smiling, "Same here."

The image faded away from the Buxaplenty house to a college. There, Wanda saw, was an older Trixie Tang. She kept her hair short, she had tired sapphire eyes hidden behind glasses, wearing a lavender short sleeved crop top, a white skirt, white stockings, and white dress shoes. She was in the computer lab, doing research for her research paper.

Ever since Timmy's disappearance, Trixie had a pretty rough teenaged life. She had hoped that she would be dating Timmy and maybe even marrying him. But it wasn't meant to be. She tried dating when she thought she was ready but it was always a complete disaster.

Wanda was a bit disappointed. She wanted Trixie to be happy and having love in her life. But her heart was still broken. Wanda sighed sadly as Trixie rubbed her eyes.

"Why hello Trixie." A male voice greeted.

Trixie turned, seeing her classmate Jason behind her. Jason was of Chinese descent, had short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hi Jason..." Trixie greeted, tiredly.

"Are you over working yourself again?" Jason asked, a bit worried.

"This research paper is due in a week. I need to get this final bit of research in before I can wrap up my paper." Trixie explained, yawning.

"You should really pack it in, you are gonna be too tired for the presentation the week after next." Jason reminded her sharply.

"You aren't my Mom, Jason." Trixie warned a bit.

"Considering I met your Mom, I'm glad I am not her." Jason admitted, scratching his cheek.

"You met my Mom?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason covered his mouth quickly as he answered, "Shouldn't have said that."

"Don't tell me my Mom was match making me again." Trixie groaned, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes she was." Jason confirmed, nodding.

Trixie groaned more and started to say, "Listen Jason, you are really handsome. But..."

Jason waved his hand in front of his chest as he told her, "I tried to tell your Mom the same thing. You aren't interested in finding anyone."

Trixie got up from her chair, grabbing her bag. She took out her flashdrive and picked up her Android phone. She hugged Jason, whom returned it. Jason patted her back as Trixie departed.

Jason mumbled, "Whoever has her heart, has it under lock and key."

As the image faded away, Wanda couldn't help but feel sorry for Trixie. She knew that Trixie wanted to be a professional photographer but with her mother interfering with her love life, it was making her life miserable.

"I wish she still had Iris..." She muttered a bit.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay guys. But I was playing Pokemon Ultra Sun while having writer's block. So without further adieu, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

When Timmy got back to his house, Chloe waved at him. Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky were chatting with Juandissimo and Iris. Remy smiled a bit as Trixie ran over to Timmy and hugged him. Timmy returned the hug.

"How did it go with A.J.?" Trixie asked, pulling away from Timmy.

Timmy pulled out the tube of Forgeticin and admitted, "I hope I did the right thing."

"You flashed A.J.?! What on earth for?!" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah Turner, he could have helped us with the Anti-Cosmo case." Remy added, siding with Chloe.

"Now calm down, I'm sure Timmy had a reasonable explanation for flashing A.J." Wanda told them, trying to calm them down.

Timmy explained, "I sensed some malice behind the nightmare he had. As if he had it for no other reason aside from the fact that something or _someone_ was trying to scare me."

"Like kumquats?" Cosmo asked, earning him some stares. "What?"

"So why would you think that? Why would Anti-Cosmo do that?" Sparky asked.

"Well...that's the appropriate question. Why would Anti-Cosmo do that? That's not like him. He wouldn't do malice like that." Timmy explained.

"Good point, that doesn't sound like Anti-Cosmo." Juandissimo agreed.

"So where did the malice come from then?" Iris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not sure of that, Iris. What I am sure of is that we are coming down to the wire. Whatever it is, it is coming soon." Timmy warned.

...

Timmy couldn't have been farther from the truth. Anti-Timothy was watching them from a magic crystal ball. Anti-Timothy smashed it as Anti-Sparky walked in.

He announced, "Forgive the interruption, your evilness. But Anti-Wanda has returned with Foop. They wish to speak with you."

Anti-Timothy had a bloody hand as he got the bandages. He wrapped his hand and nodded silently. Anti-Wanda and Foop floated in.

Foop had messy black hair, was still growing, dark purple eyes, wearing a black long sleeved hoodie with a white undershirt, dark purple jeans, black sneakers, a black crown, bat wings, and a black wand.

Foop saw Anti-Timothy as he gasped, "Mother...you were right. He does look a lot like Turner."

Anti-Wanda was about to say something when Anti-Timothy snickered coldly.

He stated, "Unlike that human flesh you call Turner, I do not need any family or friends to do what needs to be done." He floated over to Foop and glared at him, "You got that?"

"Crystal." Foop answered, a bit timid.

Anti-Cosmo came in, holding a bag. He handed it to Anti-Timothy.

He stated, "The substitute for the ancient fairy dust."

"Father, what is that?" Foop questioned.

Anti-Cosmo started to explain, "Well it is..."

"No time for that." Anti-Timothy interrupted. "We must go and take the ancient fairy dust."

"Yes son." Anti-Cosmo obeyed as the two of them left.

As they did, Foop still felt the coldness of the glare. He shivered, catching his mother's attention.

"Ya alright?" She asked him, worried.

"Mother...who was that anti-fairy?" Foop questioned.

"And why was Anti-Cosmo taking orders from him? He never does that." Anti-Sparky added.

Anti-Wanda sighed as she explained, "He is the true kin' of the anti-fairies. When Turner traded places with his fairies, Anti-Timothy was born. He ruled for a short time but he manage' to scare your father somethin' fierce. If Turner hadn't turned back when he did, Anti-Timothy would have ruled the world instantly."

"He's that powerful?!" Foop breathed, in awe.

"Apparently..." Anti-Sparky added, also in awe.

Anti-Wanda was in thought as she told them, "Well since Turner wasn't that knowledgeable or powerful in his fairy magic, Anti-Timothy was the complete opposite."

"Wow..." Foop whispered.

"So what do we do? Anti-Cosmo is gonna regret doing this." Anti-Sparky stated.

"He already has..." Anti-Wanda pointed out to them.

...

Back in the past of 1990, Marty McFly looked up at the storm clouds in the sky. Marty was now 23 years old, had messy brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue jean jacket with a red undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He looked at the sky with a worry in his eyes. It had been five years since he had gone back in time to 1955 by accident.

Since then, he had been focusing on his studies and have entered college. The Pinheads, his band, had broken up and went their separate ways. The band wanted to go pro but Marty wanted to focus on becoming a historian. He never revealed to them why..and he did the same with Jennifer Parker.

Jennifer was his girlfriend for a good while. After the time traveling adventure, she noticed the changes in Marty. While they were great changes: like him focusing more on his teachings, he became more distant with time. Eventually, they broke up and Jennifer went with Marty's former drummer from the Pinheads, Rick.

Marty was alright with that. Mostly. About a year later, Doc returned to Hill Valley with his family. With them was a new addition to their family, a baby girl named Emily. So while Doc and his family moved in, Marty became a baby sitter to Emily. Emily adores Marty to no end. Marty knew he was getting older but so far, he was enjoying being single.

"After all, I don't want that future to come to light." Marty muttered to himself, as he walked to Doc's.

Doc's new place was actually the house that was a block or two from the lab. It was a huge house, perfect for three kids and a dog. Marty knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. What surprised him was whom answered the door. And that was his good friend from college, Annie Reinaldo.

Annie was the same age as Marty, had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, green eyes, wearing a purple long sleeved blouse, black jeans, and white sneakers. She was very pretty. Marty was surprised to see her.

"Annie, what are you doing here at Doc's place?" Marty asked her.

"You mean Doctor Brown? Mrs. Brown took him to hospital not too long ago. Since you had college classes, she called me to watch the kids." Annie explained.

"Why did they go to the hospital?!" Marty questioned, starting to get worried.

Annie's face softened as she softly explained, "Doctor Brown had a stroke." Marty's face dropped as his heart almost stopped. He ran off away from the house, towards the hospital. She yelled, "Marty!"

...

_Wishmaker1028: As you guys can tell, in this alternate timeline, Annie isn't Marty's cousin. She's his college friend. Aside from that, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

It was less than a week to graduation. Marion had walked up to the house of the Tooth Fairy. It was a small teal house, settled comfortably in between two houses. Marion _'poofed'_ in, looking around. The Tooth Fairy was in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing Jorgen's cousin.

"Well now, this is a surprise, Marion." Tooth Fairy told him.

Marion replied, "Well, I was hoping to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" Tooth Fairy questioned.

"Your affair with Henry O'Connell." Marion answered, without blinking an eye.

Upon hearing that, Tooth Fairy paled completely. Marion saw this and immediately was trying to keep his cool. He wanted answers. And he was getting them today.

Tooth Fairy decided to keep her poker face and asked, "Where did you get an idea like that from?"

Marion answered, "Don't try to play coy. I have been trying to side with you about the whole thing about it being Nacey's fault about your marriage falling apart. And then I find out recently that it wasn't her fault, it was _yours_."

...

Jorgen had _'poofed'_ into Nina's house, wondering where the girl was. He found her laying on the bed, gripping the wandbowl close to her chest.

"You alright? I've been trying to call you all day..." Jorgen stated slowly, upon seeing her in the state that she was.

"Marion and I had a fight." Nina replied, sitting up on the bed.

Jorgen raised an eyebrow and asked, "You had a fight?"

Nina nodded slowly as she explained, "Yeah, it might have been awhile ago but it still hurts."

Jorgen sat next to her on the bed, locking eyes with her. Nina sniffled a bit, feeling badly.

"What was the fight about?" Jorgen asked.

Nina sighed sadly, "It was about the divorce between you and Tooth Fairy. He blames Mom for it."

...

Tooth Fairy paled as she quickly denied, "It wasn't my fault. It was Nacey's. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Jorgen for a minute!"

Marion was a bit taken back by this. Not only was it a complete lie but it sounded like she didn't regret anything. Marion almost ran out the door in frustration. He thought, _'So Nina was right after all. It was Tooth Fairy's fault.'_

He turned to her and added, "Listen, not only do I not believe you but I can tell you were lying to everyone to cover up your mistake. Letting my cousin go."

Tooth Fairy crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed, "Are you kidding me? Henry is a much better choice than Jorgen ever was!"

As soon as she realized what she said, Marion was out the door, slamming the door. Marion was disgusted. How could he have been so blind? How was he such an idiot?

"Nina... I'm sorry..." He whispered.

...

Jorgen hugged Nina, whom instantly returned it after putting down the wandglobe. She sobbed into his chest. Jorgen kept her close. He knew that this girl had been through a lot in her life. After being left on the island to live with her Uncle, turning _'evil'_ , fighting the Evil Twins, and all of this drama with what was going around her... Jorgen rubbed her back carefully, humming softly in her ear. 

Nina calmed down a bit as she whined a bit, "I'm sorry for crying, Daddy. Please forgive me..."

Jorgen whispered, "I could never be mad at you, Nina. You know that..."

"I just want things to go back to the way the were..." Nina whined. "With Timmy back with us, me still basking in the victory of the Evil Twins going down by the TwinSanity Team..."

"You just miss the glory days of beating down evil, don't you?" Jorgen rhetorically asked.

Nina smiled a tad, pushing Jorgen a bit. Jorgen laughed as he started to tickle Nina. Nina yelped in surprise, starting to giggle. With a _'poof'_ , Marion appeared. Both of them looked, seeing Marion there. And he looked like he had been crying. Jorgen saw his cue to leave, getting up from the bed, but was stopped by Marion.

In a rare moment of showing affection, Marion hugged Jorgen. Jorgen returned the hug, a bit surprised. Nina got off the bed as she smiled softly at the two cousins. She was originally trying to get Marion out of her hair but if it made him more human at the end, she was glad that she did it.

Marion parted from the hug as he whispered, "Will you two ever forgive me?"

Jorgen turned to Nina, whom nodded. Jorgen turned back to Marion as he nodded. Marion meekly smiled at his cousin.

"Hope you learned your lesson." Nina commented.

"Yes. Have all your facts before being inconsiderate." Marion stated.

"Does that mean that you will think before you speak?" Jorgen questioned.

"Knowing me, probably not..." Marion admitted sheepishly.

"At least he's honest..." Jorgen whispered, mostly to himself.

"Then you are probably gonna get more lessons like that." Nina forewarned.

Marion nodded in agreement as he responded, "As long as you are there for me at the end of the day, as my friend, then I'm okay with that."

Nina smiled a bit at that. Jorgen sighed a bit. He was glad that they were going to be friends after all of this. Marion needed a friend like that. Someone that would keep him grounded, focused, and not inconsiderate. It reminded him of the relationship he had with Nacey. But he knew that those two were better off as friends than anything else.

Jorgen decided to change the subject, "So with graduation less than a week away, you need to get studying, Marion."

Marion stated, "Yes Jorgen." He turned to Nina and asked, "Can I meet Gus one of these days?"

"One day, yes." Nina agreed, an obvious blush on her face.

Marion smiled as he and Jorgen _'poofed'_ out. Nina felt tears of joy rolling down her face. She thought, _'Is this how Mom feels after helping Jorgen? Pride? No wonder why she does it so often. It feels good to push someone in the right direction that they need to go. I want to do that again. I want to stay at this job.'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: A bit of a short chapter but chapter 21 is done! Sorry for the delay. Thanks to my friend on Wattpad, JackyBoy2017, for her help. Even though we didn't do much together for this, haha. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Present Day

Dimmsdale started to shake early in the morning, waking the team that was asleep in the Turner house. Timmy ran outside and saw the entire city in chaos. Everyone was running and screaming in fear. Trixie gasped when she saw the chaos and she wasn't the only one.

"How...how is this happening?" Juandissimo asked, perplexed.

"I don't know..." Iris answered, just as confused.

"We better figure out what's going on, brother." Chloe advised.

Timmy nodded in agreement and just when he was about to wish them to Fairy World, he disappeared in a flash of dark pink light.

"Timmy!" Trixie shouted, in shock.

"Where did he go?" Sparky asked, his eyes wide.

"We can't figure that out right now. We need to save Dimmsdale!" Wanda stated.

"Cookie time!" Cosmo shouted.

Wanda groaned, waving her wand and _'poofing'_ them to Fairy World.

...

With a _'poof'_ , the group gasped upon seeing Fairy World. Not only was it starting to look like Anti-Fairy World but it was starting to fall to that darkness. The anti-fairies were there, laughing evilly. Jorgen and Nacey were together, fighting anti-fairies. Chloe took Wanda as Wanda turned into her sword. Cosmo turned into her shield as Sparky growled at the anti-fairies. Iris turned into a bow and unlimited arrows as Juandissimo turned into a big sword.

Chloe whispered, mostly to herself, "This is gonna be interesting..."

"Let's take them out before they can do anymore damage!" Wanda advised.

Chloe nodded as she started to fight. Remy and Trixie did the same, trading punches and arrows with the anti-fairies.

...

Meanwhile, Timmy had arrived at a huge coliseum. He looked around, seeing Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Timothy there waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow and realized that Anti-Wanda, Anti-Sparky, and Foop were there too.

Timmy raised his arms in defeat and commented, "Well, this certainly isn't fair. It is five against one, Anti-Timothy."

Anti-Timothy hissed, "You fool. You aren't here to surrender. You are here to fight me and me alone."

Anti-Cosmo perked up and started to say, "What?! But my son..."

"I can handle this, father. You just deal with the losing anti-fairies in Fairy World." Anti-Timothy instructed.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, leaving behind a small red bag. He left along with Anti-Wanda, Anti-Sparky, and Foop - whom hesitated a bit.

"Turner... Be careful." He whispered, trying not to be heard.

With that, Foop left and Timmy lowered his arms.

He questioned, "That's it? Just like that you agree with me to have a one-on-one?"

"You can't fight while you are still a human." Anti-Timothy pointed out, pointing his glowing wand at Timmy.

With a flash of dark pink light, Timmy was transformed into his fairy form. Timmy groaned. He hated the fact that he had to fight Anti-Timothy but he had no choice. At least if he died, Timmy wouldn't have to die. (Nacey had explained to Timmy years ago that while fairies and anti-fairies are total opposites of each other, it doesn't mean that once an anti-fairy dies that the fairy dies too.) Anyways, as Anti-Timothy made the first move, Timmy hoped that he could at least get to the ancient fairy dust and use it against Anti-Timothy.

...

Back down in Fairy World, the fight was still going. Jorgen was panting. He was starting to feel worn out from all of the fighting. Nacey had tried to summon Nina to the fight, but it was of no use. Nina couldn't have been reached.

"We put a jamming signal out to make sure that you would lose!" An anti-fairy gloated.

"No wonder my calls aren't getting through..." Nacey grumbled.

Jorgen exclaimed, "We have to keep going. This attack means that Anti-Timothy has the ancient fairy dust and is probably fighting Turner right now!"

"I know that!" Nacey stated, her demur changing from frustration to worry.

"Well then why don't you show us how it is done then, Champion?" A familiar male British voice asked, grabbing their attention.

Nacey and Jorgen both turned, seeing Anti-Cosmo arriving. All of the anti-fairies flew to him. Anti-Cosmo snapped his fingers and placed a shackle around Chloe's left foot. She dropped to the ground.

"Oof!" She grunted.

"Chloe!" Remy yelled, starting to run towards her. But his attempt was quickly interrupted by Anti-Sparky, whom got in between Remy and Chloe. "Why you..." Remy started to say.

"If you don't want me to bite her, you back off, Buxaplenty!" Anti-Sparky threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Juandissimo gasped.

"Try me!" Anti-Sparky warned, getting closer to Chloe's head.

"Eep!" Chloe shrieked.

"Leave her alone! I'll do as you say, just leave her alone!" Remy begged, the tears evident.

Chloe was touched by this as she squirmed a bit. As this was happening, Trixie and Iris were getting close to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Both of them were trying to be quiet as Trixie launched a dozen arrows at them. It didn't hurt them but it was enough to distract Anti-Sparky away from Chloe. Remy saw his chance and quickly rushed the anti-fairy dog, getting him away from the blonde.

"You are too late, Tang." Anti-Cosmo stated, turning to Trixie and Iris. "Soon, my son will be the true ruler of Fairy World!" He proclaimed.

"Not today, fang face!" Trixie and Iris promised at the same time.

Trixie snapped her fingers. With a _'poof'_ , Iris had turned her into a ninja. She was wearing a purple ninja outfit with purple ninja stars, whom were Iris. Trixie threw them at the anti-fairies with quick speed and got out of dodge just as fast. Jorgen saw this and took a deep breath. He bellowed as Nacey turned pure white. She followed behind Jorgen's charge as they took out the other anti-fairies. Foop, during the chaos, fled from the scene.

...

But the darkness in Fairy World was starting to grow. As their battle was going a bit better than before, Timmy's battle was only getting worse. He was growing weaker. Not only did he not know anything about fairy magic but Anti-Timothy knew every move he made before he made it. Timmy hated to admit it but he knew he was in trouble.

As he panted, he decided to think about his next move. He thought, _'He has deflected me move for move. He's so much stronger. There's just got to be away to figure out his weakness!'_

Anti-Timothy saw the conflict within Timmy and asked, coldly, "What's wrong? Can't seem to fight me?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you very much!" Timmy hissed.

Anti-Timothy only chuckled darkly as he stated, "Whatever lie you have to tell yourself. Clearly, I'm much stronger than you in battle. First I will defeat you and then I'll go after your fairies. And your friends after that. Oh...and what about that little organization that no one else knows about but you? Clearly you aren't worthy to be their number two."

"Shut up." Timmy hissed a bit, feeling his anger rising.

"Funny and here I thought you wanted revenge against the man who killed your great uncle...Doc." Anti-Timothy revealed.

That pushed Timmy over an edge. Hearing that, Timmy's wand started to get brighter and brighter. But it wasn't out of anger, Anti-Timothy quickly noted. It was out of... Before he could realize what was happening, a big ball of goldish-pink light came towards him. It caused smoke as it hit him directly in the chest.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And cliffhanger! That's where we leave it! I'm thinking of ending it in the next few chapters or so. So please stay tuned! Until then, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Graduation came fast. Marion was completely nervous as he sat with Poof and Rose. Foop and Anti-Rose were laying in wait. Anti-Rose looked around and elbowed Foop. Foop looked at her and then looked at her line of sight. That's when he smirked. They were there...the rogue anti-fairies.

The plan was, once Poof started to cross the stage, to attack head on. Foop still didn't know who had the ancient fairy dust but if he was a betting anti-fairy, he would bet Poof had it.

...

-Flashback: A few days ago-

_When Foop and Anti-Rose got to the ravine outside of Anti-Fairy World, they saw the rogue anti-fairies. When they were about to introduce themselves, the rogue anti-fairies surrounded them. Anti-Rose was ready to fight when Foop placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and then saw that he showed them the skull._

_"You are the one with the skull?" The one rogue anti-fairy asked._

_"Yes, I am. And we need your help to orchestrate an attack on graduation for the fairy academy and on Poof." Foop explained._

_"Why Poof?" One of the rogue anti-fairies asked._

_"Why not Poof? He might have the ancient fairy dust since he and Turner were very tight before Turner disappeared." Foop explained._

_"That is a good point." Anti-Rose agreed._

_"Then we shall take out Poof first." The leader of the rogue anti-fairies stated. "And then ew will attack everyone there."_

_"We shall see you then." Foop told them, as he and Anti-Rose left.  
_

-End of Flashback-

The feedback coming from the microphone caught everyone's attention. Jorgen was at the podium and he looked out at the audience.

He stated, "Thank you all for coming today. Parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, guardians... We are all here today to see these magnificent magical children cross the stage after working so hard. Today has been shined upon."

Foop smirked darkly. Jorgen had no idea. It had shined upon him and the anti-fairies. After a few other speakers, Nacey started to hand out the diplomas with Nina's help. One at a time, each magical creature crossed the stage. They were all excited.

Finally, it was Poof's turn. He floated over to Nacey and Nina. Nacey took the diploma from Nina and gave it to Poof.

She whispered, "Timmy would be so proud."

Poof whispered back, "Thanks Nacey..."

Before he could float off the stage, a dark blue blast of anti-fairy magic came from behind the stage. It hit Poof hard, destroying the podium.

"Poof!" Everyone cried out, in worry.

"Ha! Got you!" Foop declared as the rogue anti-fairies came out of hiding.

"Foop...?" Marion breathed as Rose flew over to Poof, worried.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jorgen demanded.

Foop bellowed, "It is time for me to make it known! I am the anti-fairy commander!"

...

Back in Abacatraz, Anti-Cosmo heard the chaos coming from the graduation. He smirked darkly as Turbo Thunder got a page on his phone. He was about to leave when the security door activated, sealing him in. Turbo looked, seeing Anti-Cosmo was doing it.

"What are you doing?! They need my help!" Turbo protested, gritting his teeth.

"You won't be going, former Chosen One." Anti-Cosmo threatened, his breath weak.

"Anti-Cozzie! You lied to me! You said you were okay!" Anti-Wanda yelped.

"I didn't want you to fret." Anti-Cosmo replied, turning to her. "But my time is coming to an end."

"No! I don't want to lose you! Already lost Anti-Timothy twice! I don't want to lose you now!" Anti-Wanda protested.

Anti-Cosmo weakly smiled as he kissed her lovingly. Anti-Wanda returned it. Anti-Cosmo slid his wand into her hand, disappearing in a small black light.

Anti-Wanda saw this as Anti-Cosmo faded away. She started bawling her eyes out. Anti-Sparky sensed it as he started to howl sadly.

...

Back at the graduation, Foop lowered his head in sadness. He had felt Anti-Cosmo's passing. He didn't say it aloud but he could've sworn he saw a black falling star flying over his head. Anti-Rose placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. He smiled at her, watching as the rogue anti-fairies fighting the last of Timmy's allies, minus Rose. Rose wasn't too worried about the anti-fairies but she was more worried about Poof. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"Poof! Please! Wake up! We need your help!" She pleaded, freaking out a bit.

Poof wasn't stirring so everyone was keeping the rogue anti-fairies off of them. The magical creatures fled during the chaos, leaving the heroes to fight on their own. Nacey and Nina were fighting back-to-back.

"Ya know...when I said I missed the glory days, this isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Nina complained.

"Oh come on. You love it. You are enjoying every minute of it. I see that smile on your face." Nacey teased.

"Shut up Mom." Nina teased back.

"Hey do you two need a hand?" Jorgen offered.

"Nah, I think we are good!" Nacey replied, swinging a rogue anti-fairy around her head like it was nothing.

"Show off." Jorgen grumbled. With that, he walked off and helped Marion. He asked, "Who started the party without me?"

Marion smirked and answered, "You call this party?"

"You aren't having any fun?" Jorgen teased right back.

As they took down one after one rogue anti-fairy, Foop blasted the allies into the ground easily. Rose gasped in shock. She thought, in horror, _'How could this be? How could he be that strong? He was never that strong!'_

"Ooh, I am loving this!" Foop declared, smirking evilly.

"How could you do this?!" Marion demanded, barely getting up.

Foop explained, "How? Are you kidding me? That is an easy question. I was nice to you for so long that I am tired of it Now you will live under my foot!"

Something shiny caught his eye as something was pointed right at him. Foop turned his head, seeing whom was pointing their wand at him.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Cliffhanger time! Hope you guys all enjoyed this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future of Fairy World, Timmy Turner has a Chosen One museum erected to him so all of the fairies remember as the hero he was. But what happened to him? This story tells all, from future to present. Why is he, known to them, forever lost in the stars? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Timmy panted hard, barely floating. When the smoke had cleared, the king of the anti-fairies was gone. He had did it. He had beat Anti-Timothy. The ancient fairy dust was safe with him. Timmy kept panting, crashing onto the pink cloud. He could barely move. He looked down at his fairy form. It was starting to become see-threw. Timmy stayed on that cloud, not moving. He was going to die, he knew that for sure and that ancient fairy dust could save him. But that would mean he would be stuck in his fairy form forever. And that meant it could bring back Anti-Timothy. Timmy couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't.

"Well, this is anti-climatic..." Timmy admitted, looking over to his right.

That's when he saw the spirit of Doc, sitting next to Timmy. Doc smiled sourly at his great nephew.

"Never thought you would be ending your game this early, sport." Doc stated quietly.

Timmy slightly teased, "How Mushroom Kingdom of you..."

Doc barely chuckled, looking over at the ancient fairy dust. That stuff was what Timmy was giving his life for and yet he wasn't taking it to save his life. Doc found it a bit poetic.

"You know, you will be joining me soon here... And you know, it isn't bad." Doc reassured him.

Timmy barely sat up as he heard something from underneath where he was. He looked, seeing the Fairy Academy down below. That's when he saw a young fairy baby in a rose colored blanket, about Poof's age, at the door of the Fairy Academy. Timmy's heart instantly broke. Her life was barely beginning and she was quiet, as if she accepted her fate. Timmy couldn't let that happen. If there was anything he learned about life, it was a beautiful thing and should never be taken for granted. Sure, he was suicidal at one point because of what Jorgen had shown him all of those years ago. But right now, Timmy knew that this was the right thing to do. Using the last bit of strength he had, he blew the ancient fairy dust down to her. As it touched her, she had briefly glowed a brilliant rose colored light. Timmy smiled as he looked at Doc, returning to his human form.

"I'm ready, Doc. I'm ready to see the Overthere." Timmy stated.

Doc offered his hand to Timmy, whom took it without question. He allowed himself to fade away, into the stars, leaving only his pink hat behind.

...

Trixie felt the darkness around Fairy World breaking as all of the fairies cheered their victory. Remy cheered with them, as Chloe felt the shackle around her foot disappearing. Trixie returned to normal as did Nacey.

"He did it again!" Juandissimo declared happily.

"Timmy is our hero!" Iris added.

"Oh he did it!" Jorgen cheered.

"Yes! Wahoo!" Remy also added.

The only ones not joining in on the celebration were Trixie, Chloe, Nacey, Wanda, Cosmo, and Sparky. They were all wondering the same thing. A question Trixie addressed.

"Guys...where's Timmy?"

That's when everyone stopped celebrating and realized that Trixie was right. Timmy was no where to be found.

...

The hat was found within a few hours but Timmy was not. He was no where to be found. Marion had joined them, holding the rose colored blanket in his arms. Jorgen looked at his cousin, a bit sadly.

"What are you holding there?" Jorgen asked.

"Just found her outside of the Fairy Academy, barely hanging on for life." Marion explained, cooing the little one. The girl fairy baby just cooed as Marion saw the long faces of everyone. He finally asked, "What? Did I walk in on a funeral?"

Marion didn't know what hurt more. Trixie's glare or Wanda's slap in the face.

...

Timmy Turner was declared missing two weeks later. But no one wanted to say that he was dead. In fact, they all just said the old saying in Fairy World when one of the old fairies had joined into the deepest part of space. He was now lost in the stars. Everyone cried for months, especially when the school let out that summer. Poof was heartbroken that his brother was gone forever. He left Fairy World for literal years. He didn't return till he was almost seven years old, by Earth's standards. Chloe went back in time to give Doc and his family (along with Marty), the news about Timmy. Sadly, that's when Chloe had received the terrible news. As for natural time, Doc was dead. Chloe felt heartbroken. She lost both Doc and Timmy in one week.

"I'm sorry Chloe... I really am..." Marty apologized.

That's when Chloe started to break down and cry. Marty picked her up gently and rocked her back and forth. Chloe sobbed in his arms, just letting the tears flow freely. The pools of water hit the 1990 sidewalk, fading away on the hot pavement.

...

Future

Rose looked at Foop and Anti-Rose with disgust. With Poof down, all of the allies were down, Rose was pointing her lit up wand at Foop. She knew she wasn't that strong but she had to try. What she didn't realize was her wand was glowing a rose color. She didn't realize it until she fired a fairy magic ball from her wand. The fairy magic, instead it being the usual gold color, was a beautiful rose color. Rose gasped in surprise as Anti-Rose was sent back by the blast. Foop's mouth dropped to the ground in utter shock. Poof saw this as he started to get up. He hadn't seen that before. A few people in the crowd that were fleeing did.

Marion breathed, "How does she have the ancient fairy dust?!"

Jorgen started to say, "The last person that had that was..."

That's when Jorgen's eyes went wide at that moment. Rose glared at Foop, her wand glowing of rose colored magic. Foop gulped, raising his hands in defeat. He knew that she had the ancient fairy dust. There was no question about it. Nina ran up to him, nabbing him. Nacey joined, nabbing Anti-Rose.

Poof floated over to Rose and asked, "Rose, how did you do that?"

Rose looked at Poof as she answered, "I don't know..."

Nina told them, "She has the ancient fairy dust."

Poof perked up and questioned, "I thought that disappeared with Timmy?"

Nacey answered, "That's what we thought too. Apparently, it found its way to Rose..." She paused and added, "And I think I know how."

Rose blinked in confusion as Nacey placed her first finger on Rose's forehead. That's when she heard something. Something that she would never hear again. She started to cry almost immediately.

"Nance?" Jorgen asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"He is lost in the stars... And we will see him again...in our dreams...." Nacey answered, crying.

Hearing that, everyone started to cry. Their first group cry since 10 years ago. Marion wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was crying too.

...

When Nacey, Nina, Marion and Jorgen got all of the prisoners to Abacatraz; they found the place locked down. Just as Nina was about to open the door, the door opened with Turbo standing there.

"Where were you when we needed you?!" Nina hissed.

"Well I'm sorry! Anti-Wanda locked down the place until just now!" Turbo defended.

"Why Anti-Wanda? She shouldn't have her wand." Marion stated.

"She doesn't..." Turbo sadly replied. "She has _his_..."

As the heroes raised an eyebrow, the anti-fairies that they had captured lowered their heads. Foop thought, _'I'm so sorry...Dad...'_

... __  
  
Wishmaker1028: And thus ends Lost in the Stars! Yeah, this sad ending was brought to you by the music of Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown. I started to listen to it and was inspired to write this final ending. This ending, just for reference sake, was finished and written on February 7th 2018. Link to the music:<https://youtu.be/DPBNbtn-uU8>. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


End file.
